Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood
by Alphabain
Summary: WIP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Yo!" normal talk 

**"** **Ill**** eat you!"** Kyuubi

_"I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

A six year old Naruto grumbled to himself as he walked down the wet streets of Konoha. He had just recently been locked out of the orphanage, again, and now was trying to find a place to get away from the rain. Naruto didn't really mind the rain, but you can't sleep very well in it now can you? 

"What the hell did I ever do?" Naruto kept his head down so that the heavy downpour wouldn't get into his eyes, because of this he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up bumping into someone and fell back on his ass.

"Hey, watch where you're!-" the man stopped and narrowed his eyes when he saw whom he had bumped into. A sudden gleam entered the man's eyes when he noticed no one else was around either perfect. Naruto knew that look and with no one else was around he waspromised a lot of pain (heck even if people were around he would still get beat). Scrambling to back up and get the hell out of there he stuttered out quick apologies in a futile effort to get away, it wasn't to be as the man had grabbed onto the boys jacket and dragged Naruto back to him. Hefting Naruto off his feet the man held the orphan easily at arms length, this one must have some shinobi training but had dropped out, unsurprising, this was a ninja village.

"Well, well, if it isn't the demon brat. I was looking for something to do." Emphasizing the word demon. Naruto knew he had to get away and fast. He'd been on a roll, two weeks without a single beating, and would rather it went a little longer.

"If I say sorry, can I go?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Naruto said, before quickly raised his arms and slipped out of the jacket he always wore. Before the man had time to react Naruto kicked him the balls. Snatching his jacket back Naruto quickly sprinted down a nearby alley while the man was left in the fetal position.

Naruto had been running for a good five minutes and was sure then man would have recovered by now. The one good thing he had learned from having been locked out of the orphanage time and time again and having to sleep on the streets was how to defend himself, if only a little. Another was having to know where every alley went, since some of the villagers would try to beat him into a bloody pulp and he didn't want to run into a dead-end with them chasing him. He knew that there was a small hole that led into a boarded up house at the end of the alley. Running as fast as he could Naruto turned the corner stopped short. He had not expected to see the same man at the end of the alley waiting for him! Turning a quick 180 he tried to run back the way he came but didn't make it far as he felt himself suddenly being pinned to the wall by a dozen kunais! Pinned to the wall his heart hammering in his chest Naruto could only watch as the man slowly made his way towards him. Within only a few seconds he was right in front of Naruto and had a whacked grin on his face that sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

"That was a low blow you did back there you demonic-bastard, I should have expected such a move from you. But now I'm going have to pay you back for that. He said as he pulled out a steel pipe from his back along with a small rag. We wouldn't want your screams to wake anyone up, now would we?" he asked rhetorically before wrapping the rag around his mouth. Once that was done he hefted the pipe into the air and started practice swinging, much to the horror of Naruto.Struggling to at least rip himself from his own clothes, Naruto was only to aware of the man as he took a position beside the struggling boy. As he drew back the pipe to swing Naruto clenched his eyes shut to help block out the pain that was to come,

"Cla-CRACK!"

The man struck hitting him in the shin. Naruto felt a few bones brake and clenched his teeth in an effort to block out the pain but a few tears still leaked out. The man repeated the same exercise on his other shin. More tears and agonizing pain. He stopped to look at Naruto's reaction and smiled happily glad to see the bastard child in so much pain, and then another idea entered his head.

"Hmm, I wonder what else we should do; breaking your shins can only be done once after all. Oh I know, maybe I should pay you back for what you did earlier." The man began pleasantly as if he had been talking about the weather then growled out the last part. Naruto cracked open one of his eyes, his mind racing back to a few moments ago when he'd ran into the guy. The man held the pipe like a golf club and had his eyes locked on a spot in between Naruto's legs. Naruto realized where he was going to strike and whimpered while closing his eyes, he braised for the pain. But no amount of preparedness would save him from this. He was sure, even with the rag over his mouth, the entire village would have heard the scream he let out. Half way threw his scream another blow from the metal pipe to his head took his consciousness. That didn't mean the man had stopped however.

Groggily Naruto awoke to find himself in a dark hallway filled with leaky pipes.Picking himself up he braced himself against the wall and steadied his footing. The place stank of stale air and mold, almost enough to make him gag. Wondering if the man had placed a genjustu on he shrugged his shoulders and made his way down the hallway. After a few minutes of walking he came across a large gate.

"What the fuck is this?"

**"Why don't you come a little closer and find out,"** a deep voice said from inside the cage. Two red eyes appeared inside of the cage. Naruto took a few weary steps toward the cage. Suddenly a set of large claws reached out and tried to rip him apart. Naruto barely jumped back in time to dodge the massive claws.

**"Damn these bars keeping me from ripping you apart!" **

Naruto looked at the deep gashes in the floor while making sure he didn't get to close again, or anywhere else in range of those things. He looked back up at the two glowing eyes. Any normal person would probably have been struck with fear from the sight of those but Naruto was hardly normalHaving spent his whole life (six years) facing up to the terrors of having an entire village out for your blood would do that to you. This thing right in front of him proved that.

"What the hell are you?" Nartuo whispered, he wasn't scared but damn... this thingstill sent chills down his spine and he hadn't even seen it yet.

**"I am the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune. The most powerful out of all the ****tailed demons!"** The cage started to light up reveling a giant fox with crimson fur. Naruto noticed nine giant tails behind him swaying in the air.

"Aren't you dead?" this earned a laugh from the giant fox.

**"Please, like a human could kill me! No one can kill me, the great and powerful ****Kyuubi no Kitsune**!"

"Makes sense; they say you were able to take on the chuunins, Jounin, and even the ANBU weren't able to get a scratch on you. Buy why are you locked up then, huh?" Kyuubi growled menacingly, how dare this impotent mortal speak to him thus!

**"Your beloved fourth Hokage could never hope to kill me, so instead he sealed me **Kyuubi's large muzzle gave an almost human sneer. **Inside you**." Naruto glared at the fox.

"So you're the reason everyone in this village hates me!"

**"HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! Yes and no, mortal. They do indeed despise you because I ****am sealed within you. But they also hate you for you!** The fox looked positively gleeful to see Naruto's facial expression change to anger to neutral to surprise and then back to anger that was even more powerful than before. "**You see they hate you because you are the cause of village leaders death, he committed Hara-Kiri to seal me into you. Thus their little pathetic mortal minds worked it out that its all your fault. Hehehehe..."** Kyubi noticed Naruto's eyes started to water. **"So are you going to cry now? Is the little human bastard going to cry? Go ahead it won't change anything." **

"Shut the hell up. I'm not crying you bastard." He muttered whipping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

**"Then what are those things by your eyes?" **

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto suddenly, interrupting Kyuubi's psychological tormentingThe giant fox fell silent, more surprised by the by the look in the mortal's eyes than his obscenely loud yelling. After a moment Kyuubi passed a question to his container.

**"Why you weren't afraid when you first saw me?" **

"Because I'm not. Because you cant hurt me with those bars between us. Now then what am I going to do with you?" He said wipping away any remaining tears.

**"Do with me?"** The question came out with more than a little annoyance laced threw it.

"Since you're living in me you're going to help me". The Kyuubi growled loudly but Naruto ignored it all the same. "You're going to give me used of your power as for compensation of the shit I've been through plus that guy is probably going to kill me." There was no sound for a few moments until the Kyuubi released a loud laugh.

**"HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH! Well, well, alright then I'll give it to you. Hell I'll even ****give you a special gift. Hahahahaha" **One of Kyuubi's massive tails waved in front of the bars then started to give offa faint glow. The blood red light grew steadily brighter and brighter till it grew so bright Naruto had to look away from it. Suddenly, in a blinding flash out of the bars came a slithering puddle of red goo. Naruto stepped back wearily, wondering if maybe the demon had somehow tricked him when suddenly the goo quiet literally leapt forward, Naruto was to taken by surprise to dodge in time and thus was covered in the strange blood smelling liquid. He dropped to the floor when his skin suddenly felt as if were on fire, his body spammed uncontrollably for several long agonizing moments before he could regain control of himself. Rolling over onto his front Naruto picked himself up gingerly, the pain was quickly leaving him but he didn't feel any different, but instinctually he knew something was different now.

"What the fuck did you do!"

**"You can now summon foxes-" **

The HELL!

**"SILENCE!**" Naruto shut up then to hear the great demon out "**As I was saying, you ****can now summon kitsune, my brethren, to this realm. You'll be the first human to ****ever hold the capability so enjoy it. I should warn you though not all the foxes will like ****you, hell none of them will, when you first summon them. To summon a kitsune ****to your aid you must use your own blood, willing charka into the blood charges ****it enough to create a dimensional rip in reality,"** Naruto just shrugged, but one could tell he clearly didn't understand. Kyuubi suppressed a sigh, hoping this was going to work

**"Now I do believe there is someone outside of your own decrepit little ****mind you have to teach a lesson to."** Naruto saw the walls and the ground become warped before he felt himself blacking out again. Kyuubi on the other hand curled up to get comfortable, grinning evilly. Oh he'd help his mortal vessel all right, Just not in the same way he would be expecting.

Naruto woke up and found himself still nailed to the wall, much to his discomfort. He felt a couple of his bones besides his shins were broken especially his ribs. He was in so much pain it hurt to breath he looked up and saw the man throwing the pole away and whipped out a small blade. He drew back the blade and was about to stab Naruto in the neck before the bloodied boys body erupted in red chakra. The man froze in terror as that horrible charka sent him flying back to long surprised memories of Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure. Naruto didn't care about the mans past, his bones were quickly healed and he found all the pain had left his body. He ripped his right arm free of the kunais and delivered a punch straight to mans face knocking him into a wall. Ripping the other kunais out so as to get himself free and made his way over to man.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" the man could feel some of his ribs were broken and the taste of blood was inside his mouth told him one of them had punctured his lungs. He was afraid of what this demon was going to do to him, as he should be.

**"Kid I have an idea. How bout we try one of your summons now. My foxes haven't had ****a good meal in a long time and you can get on there good side with a gift." **

"Hmm I guess so as long as they make sure there's no trace of him." He said as he performed some hand signs and summoned a reddish-orange two tailed fox the size of a wolf. It yawned and stretched before it noticed there were people around it.

"Who are you?" the fox asked Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am the one that summoned you."

"Alright what do you want from me?"

"Kyuubi said that you haven't had a good meal in a while so I thought Id give you a gift." He looked past the fox to the man still embedded into the wall. The fox followed his gaze and saw the man. A large grin appeared on his face before he licked his lips.

"So I get to eat him?"

"Go ahead just make sure he cant scream and alert the Anbu also get rid of any blood that might splatter." The fox gave a cheeky smile before it ran towards the man. After he realized what was going on he tried to scream but got cut off by the fox slashing his throat making him only able to make gurgling sounds. The fox waited for the gurgling sounds stop. When the sounds stop the fox started to tear apart the carcass. Naruto left the fox to his meal and began to ponder a few things.

"What's going to happen now?"

**"Who knows brat." **

"I'm thinking I should pay back the pain this village has given me the last few years?"

**"So you want revenge? I can help you along the way, if you want to take it. **Suddenly though Kyuubi felt as if he needed to say more**. Its a path that could leads to your own destruction if your not careful. How do you think I ended up inside you? "**Naruto realized he was right. He didn't want to end up like Kyuubi at all...

"So what do you think I should do?"

**"Just find some place to sleep. ****Ill**** think of something in the morning."** Naruto sighed before he walked through the small hole and found a dry spot where he could catch some sleep.

* * *

That's chp 1 plz review and this is my first Naruto fict so I'll take any criticism even if it's negative. Also want to thank one of my reviewers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Yo!" normal talk

"**I'll eat you!"** Kyuubi

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot or gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the bright light of the sun's rays passing through the boarded up windows. He gave a big yawn as he stretched and worked out the kinks in his back.

"**Good your awake."**

"_What is it furball?" _

"**How dare you call me a furball you brat!" **Roared the Kyuubi from inside Naruto's mind unintentionally giving him a small headache.

"_Sorry. So what do you want?"_

"**You are lucky I can't eat you. Well I've been thinking about our situation. So I have an idea how about we go on vacation for a little while."**

"_Why_?"

"**Well for one I don't trust you with my chakra. Before the villagers would pound you into a blood pulp but now you have my chakra and I believe the temptation to get back at them will be too high. Your first thoughts were to get revenge on the villagers remember."**

"_Anything else?"_

"**Yes I don't want a weak container so I'm going to be training in using my chakra as well as your own. **

"_Hey I'm not weak!"_

"**Really let's review shall we. I'm a Nine hundred year old fox demon with boundless knowledge of the world; secrets your species feeble minds could never hope to comprehend, powers that could bring most mortal men to their knees and lets not forget king of the tailed beast but, I'm stuck inside a six year old child who can't even handle and one-eighth of my power without dieing from it. You're not even strong enough to beat a lesser demon. I have a reputation to protect and I am not going to let the other tailed beast see me in this condition. But if you use my chakra I'm sure we'll attract the attention of unwanted attention.** **I also think some time away from this village will do you some good maybe make you break out of that shell you've created."**

"_What shell?"_

"**That you smile to hide your pain so the villagers don't see you as weak. Do you even remember the last time you truly smiled?"**

"_Alright but what about the Hokage. He won't like me going off by myself."_

"**Trust me I have it all planned out but it requires a few things. One can you make a Henge?"**

"_Um well my chakra control isn't that good so whenever I perform it it comes out deformed." _

"**Well then we'll have to work on that in order for my plan to work. Gather _your _chakra at the soles of your feet and climb a wall close to you. Let me know when you can stick to the roof without falling." **Naruto did as he was told and ran to the wall to right of him. After he took a few steps on the wall he fell on his ass. He could hear the fox laughing at him inside his mind. Muttering a few choice words he picked himself up and started out again. By the time he had reached the roof the Sun was already high in the sky.

"_There you stupid fox; I reached the roof now what?"_

"**Hmm oh good you've finished. Oh and here's another gift for you." **Naruto felt himself getting heavier and heavier until he fell from the roof and landed on the hard floor.

"_What the fuck you do to me fox"_

"**Blocked your chakra pathways making it harder to focus. This allows you to only use half your chakra. If you're wondering how you're still alive I only blocked the ones to your arms and legs. Imagine a hose as an example. You do know what a hose is right."**

"_Of course I do I'm not an idiot._

"**Could have fooled me. As I was saying imagine a hose with running water and your finger over the opening. The water can still escape but has to work much harder. Understand." **

"_Why can't I just use your chakra?"_

"**I don't want you to become dependant on it." **After a while Naruto's chakra had built up enough to allow him to pull out the crater. His stomach took this moment to make itself known.

"Guess I'm hungry. Ichiraku should still be open." He went through the small hole and was happy to see no one was around. He walked out of the alley and made his way to Ichiraku. Along the way he received glares from the villagers which he just ignored. When he arrived at ramen restaurant he took his normal seat.

After a couple bowls (more like six) he left the ramen stand and walked towards the orphanage. He received more glares as he walked towards the orphanage and had to agree with the fox he would have "accidentally" killed someone if he stayed. Speaking of killing he had made it to the orphanage only to be glared at by the caretaker.

"Where have you been brat?"

"Why do you care unless the Hokage decided to pay a visit today?" he could see by the look on the man's face he was right.

"Shut up and get to bed!" Naruto just muttered a few swears under his breath as he walked inside. He looked at the thin mattress and rags that was once a sheet. Sighing he wrapped the sheet around him as he slipped into bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a puddle and found him inside the sewers again. Grumbling he walked out of the puddle towards the cell the Kyubi was held in. he found the kitsune awake and waiting for him.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked through a yawn.

"**I'm going to give you another gift boy. From my worldly experience I have come across a lot of things. One of which I will teach you right now. You should know this technique requires my energy or Youki**.

"_What's Youki?"_

"**Simply Youki is demonic energy the very thing that keeps us demons alive. You humans use Reiki** **your life energy. Since this technique requires demonic energy you don't have to worry about anyone coping it. The name of this is _Kage _****_Hokousha _(Shadow Walker) and does exactly what it says****Now since those villagers always try to kill you I think this will become very useful to you."** **The Kyubi skin suddenly started to get darker until it was pitch black. He then seemed to sink into the ground and a shadow form of the body appeared on the ground. The shadow moved around on the floor for a while before the Kyubi rose back up from the ground. "Draw from the Youki energy inside you and focus on becoming one with the shadows."**

**Naruto followed the Kyuubi's instructions and tried to draw from the Youki energy inside his body and messed up the first time. He repeated the drill for a couple more hours and managed to turn his arms into a shadow. He tried again for another few hours and was finally able to transform his entire body. He felt nothingness as he was the shadow and soon turned back into a human where he collapsed from using up too much energy. **

**"Good you learned the jutsu already. When I feel you have mastered it I will teach you the second form. Now get some sleep kit." Naruto found himself back in his bed and incredibly tired. He found a comfortable position and went back to sleep thinking of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**

Naruto woke up to the sounds of the other orphans playing outside. Grudgingly he pulled himself out of bed and thought of what he wanted to do today. He decided to go to the park since he couldn't think of anything else. Maybe he could get to use the swings or slide today before an adult forced him off for their child. He opened the door and walked down the halls. He passed the kitchen and saw some of the children getting filling their bowls with the food the chef was giving out. He knew the chef would make him wait at the back of the line and intentionally give the others more food so it would run out by the time it was his turn. Naruto continued on, leaving the orphanage as he stepped outside. Seeing as how he was already in a bad mood Naruto decided to take the back alleys to avoid the glares from the villagers. Making sure no one saw him he disappeared behind the building. He walked down the alleys until he met a dead end and he realized he had to go into the streets of the village. Muttering under his breath he walked into the streets. Almost immediately he felt people glaring at him. He ignored them and made his way to the park and was happy to find no one was there. He sat on the swings and gently swung himself back and forth. A smile soon found its way on his face at the peacefulness of his surrounding but off course peace never lasted too long around Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

Naruto shot up from his swings at the scream and quickly took off to the source of the scream. He suddenly heard it again louder this time and he moved even faster. He jumped over a bush that was in his way and saw a young girl, probably no older than him, huddled up to a tree trying to keep away from four large dogs that were baring their teeth and growling at her. Naruto tried to think of a way to help the girl and saw a few rocks at his feet.

"**What are you planning to do brat"** Kyuubi had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach Not thinking of the consequences he picked up the rocks and threw them at the closes dog causing it whine and catch the attention of the other dogs. The dogs turned their attention towards Naruto who was thinking at the moment throwing those rocks weren't a good idea.

"**Run you ass!" **Naruto ran as fast as he could with the dogs hot on his tail. Kyuubi was shouting at him about doing something so foolish.

"**Why the hell did you do that!" **

"_They were going to hurt that girl that's why." _He told him dodging a branch in front of him.

"**I thought you hated this village?"**

"_I do but letting those dogs attack that girl would be cruel and then I really would be a monster wouldn't I?" _He was shaken out of his conversation when one of the dogs had some how gotten in front of him and was currently blocking his way. He doubled back and saw another dog behind him and the other two on his left and right. The dog in front of him suddenly started barking and soon the others answered with their own barks.

"**Shit that sucks."**

"_What you can understand them? What did they say?"_

"**Of course I can and about what they said well the dog in front of you says you smell like a fox and well…"**

"_Well what?"_

"**They want to know if you taste like one too" **Naruto suddenly paled. The dogs started to get closer and Naruto could see some licking their lips.

"_Well they aren't going to find out." _He quickly went through hand seals the same time the dogs had chosen to attack him. Just as the dogs were about to sink their teeth into Naruto he disappeared into the shadows. The dogs searched the area looking for their prey.

Naruto reappeared back to where he first saw the dogs to check on the girl. Said girl jumped when she saw Naruto rose out of the ground.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking the girl over for any injuries.

"Y-yes I'm fine."

"Good you should go home I don't know how long until those dogs come back." He started to walk away.

"Wait what's your name?" Naruto stopped and looked back.

"Don't worry about that it's not important. Just go home; I won't be able to stop those dogs again." He turned back around and walked away leaving a confused child behind.

* * *

Plz review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leaving "Home"

* * *

_"Yo!" normal talk _

**"** **I'll**** eat you!"** Kyuubi

_"I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

**A year later**

It was a normal day in Konoha. Shops were just opening and people could be seen leaving their homes and walking through the streets. Children were running to the academy. Naruto was already up and was currently lying on the orphanage roof looking at the clouds. He was shaken from his leisure by the Kyubi.

"**Kit I think its time for us to set my plan in motion." **Naruto rose from his seat and made his way down off the roof.

"So what's the plan?" he said as he walked down the street ignoring the glares. Over the last few months he had channeled his anger into his training and let's just say some of the things he did to the test dummies Kyuubi made inside Naruto's weren't very pretty. Hey at least it's the dummies.

"**We're going to have to pick up a few things before we leave. This is where the allowance the Hokage gives us comes in. Food, clothes, and some other accessories. This is where the Henge comes in. If you remember some of the shop keepers in this village like to either kick you out of their store or overcharge you for the things you buy so we have to make sure they don't recognize you. Find somewhere you can change." **Nodding Naruto found a dark alley and thought about how he wanted his Henge to come out. His hair changed to a black color and his eyes turned to a hazel color. Last his whisker marks faded until they were completely gone. He also took off his jacket, folded it and put it somewhere he could find later.

Walking towards the store he saw the villagers not giving him the glare he had come to known his whole life in fact some of the villagers even smiled and waved as he was walking. He just ignored their smiles and soon found a market.

"**Pack food that can last a long time."**

"_Ramen?"_

"**One and only one don't you know that doesn't have that much nutrients, why do you think your so short. Remember ONE and if I find out you picked up more I'll make it feel like a poison to your body…actually go ahead I'd love to try it out on you." **Flipping the fox off in his mind Naruto walked around the market and picked up some food he knew that would last. Happy with the things he picked up he paid for it and left the store back towards the alley. Grabbing his jacket he left towards the run down house that he had come to known as a second home. Entering the house he dispelled the jutsu and placed the food in a bag he kept inside the house.

"**Now we need to get some clothes then we're set to leave tomorrow." **

"_Finally I'll be free of these villagers. You don't know how much I want to hurt them." _

"**Trust me I know brat. Hopefully being away from this damn village will calm you down. We wouldn't want you to accidentally kill someone on are journey." **Naruto just nodded as his response. A question suddenly popped into Naruto's head.

"_Hey Kyubi-sensei why are we leaving tomorrow. Why can't we just leave today or tonight?_

"**Kit what is tomorrow?" **Trying to think Naruto remembered what tomorrow was.

"_October 10th the day you attacked the village. The day I was born. The day you were locked inside of me and this entire village ignored the Fourth's message and started to hate me." _Naruto clenched his fist.

"**Yes the villagers will be celebrating my defeat and will be too caught up in their festivities to notice you leaving. Now let's get some clothes." **And so Naruto performed another Henge and left to pick up a few clothes. He picked up a few jeans, t-shirts, and many other clothes. He was happy when he found a jet black. He also found matching pants for the jacket. After buying the clothes he counted up how much money he had left.

"**Don't worry about the money we can always find ways to get more. Go back and hide this with the rest of the supplies." **Naruto did as he was told and hid the clothes.

"_So what do we do now?"_

"**You're free to do whatever you want. Go and enjoy yourself kit." **Naruto smiled and left the broken down house and headed over to Ichiraku ignoring the glares on the way. He spent almost half of his remaining money on five bowls of pork ramen but it was worth it to him. He left Ichiraku and tried to decide on whether staying at the orphanage or the old house for the night. Remembering how extra mean the caretaker was on his birthday he opted for the old house. He made it to the house always checking behind him to make sure none of the villagers followed him. He placed his head on a pillow and curled in an old sheet he stole from the orphanage. He was excited that tomorrow he would be able to leave this village even if it was for only a little while. Calming himself down he found a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up and was grinning from ear to ear. This would be the day he left this village. Shame he couldn't get back at a few of the villagers first. He hurriedly packed the pillow and sheet inside the bag for later. 

"**Happy birthday kit." **

"_Thanks Kyubi-sensei. What are we going to do today?"_

"**We need to head over to the bakery then to the Hokage's office for a minute. I'll decide what we do when we're there." **Performing the Henge before he left the house he walked towards the bakery. He picked up a nice small plain cake and left towards the Hokage Tower. Upon arrival he saw the secretary trying to organize some files. He gave a light cough attracting her attention.

"Hi pretty lady can you give this cake to the Hokage please?" Naruto pulled out the small cake behind his back and rested it on the desk in front of the secretary. She glanced from the cake back to the child in front of her.

"Can you tell what this cake is for? I know it isn't the Hokage's birthday." She narrowed her eyes at the child in front of her. Luckily Kyuubi prepared him for this.

"Well the Hokage played with me and the other orphans a little while ago. We all decided to give a cake as a thank you. You can have a piece if you want." The secretary looked back at the cake and had to admit it did look good but she still didn't trust it.

"Thank you but how about you and I both take a piece?" She asked to which the child nodded furiously. She carefully cut a piece for her and for the little boy. She waited for the boy to take the first bite. Said boy quickly devoured the cake and looked back at the uneaten piece the secretary had.

"Don't you like the cake?" the secretary noticed the boy was starting to cry and since she didn't want to deal with a crying child right now she quickly ate the piece.

"No no the cake was very good. Would you like another piece?"

"No thank you I have to get back home. Bye bye pretty lady." The child waved good by as he left the tower and walked down the street making his way back towards his 'house'.

"_Kyubi-sensei what now?"_

"**I have a little going away present for this village. Go to these spots and place some chakra into where I tell you to. Then pay a visit to the Hokage's office later." **And so Naruto went to each place Kyuubi specified in his mind. When he finished Naruto went back to his house and decided to practice with the**_ Kage Hokousha_** for a few a few hours then slept until he heard the first few fireworks go off in the sky.

"**It's time kit." **Naruto left his home with his new jacket. He performed a Henge before entering the streets. The entire village was celebrating. Music blared and you could see multiples of fireworks going off in the sky. Naruto could smell the scent of food filling the air. He noticed some children were running through the street wearing mask and laughing. Others played games with their friends and family. Naruto lowered his eyes wishing he had a family to play with. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a conversation between a group of adults.

"Have any of you seen the demon brat?" said a woman

"No I haven't seen that much of him actually." Said a man taking a swing of Sake.

"I don't even know why he's kept alive." Shouted another man

"He should be killed before he can kill us." Another woman said. Naruto left before he did something he would regret. Why couldn't this damn village see he was a human being? He quelled his anger and set off for the Hokage tower thinking of ways to get back at those adults later.

Naruto was happy to find the Hokage was still out of his office and used his **_Kage Hokousha _**and sneak inside. It seemed the fox was right almost everyone was out enjoying themselves. Idiots.

"**Kit your going to have to use my chakra for a second." **Naruto nodded as he went into meditation and cleared his mind. Naruto's Henge suddenly fell and his body changed back to normal. His hair started to change to a red color until it was completely blood red while his whisker marks got darker. When his eyes opened they were also crimson with the slit pupil. He rose from the floor and walked over to the Hokage's desk. Gathering red charka into the palm of his hand forming a small ball. He compressed it until it turn in to a small red orb and placed it on the desk. He let Naruto take back control and performed the jutsu again and slipped through the shadows. He made it back to the house and picked up his supplies. Performing a Henge he left the house and made it to the gates of Konoha. He found a place where no one could see him and used the jutsu to get through the walls. As soon as he thought he was far enough he cancelled the jutsu and started to run. When he reached the beginning of the forest he turned around to glare at the village. He remembered what he and the fox had set the earlier today.

"**Hey baka you like fireworks?"**

"_Yeah why?_"

"**Watch the village then. You're in for a show." **Naruto wondered what trick fox had set. Suddenly he saw an explosion go off on the western side of the village then the eastern, then the southern last the north. Naruto could see shinobi's rushing to the fires and trying to put them out.

"**HAH, HAH, HAH This is what the village gets for celebrating my defeat; it's one thing to beat someone it's another to make a damn tradition out of it. Come on this is our opportunity to leave lets use it.

* * *

**

Morning came to early for Sarutobi. The Hokage tiredly walked into his office. The meeting with the council yesterday had left him exhausted then the fires he had to take care of last night had drained him of any energy he might have had left. He lay down in the chair and lit his pipe to ease away his stress. When he looked on his desk to see if there were any papers he had to sign today he spotted a red orb.

"_Strange when did this get here?"_ not sensing a threat from the orb he picked it up and inspected it. Suddenly the orb started to glow and started to grow until it was bigger than his hand. Before the Hokage could react the orb actually flew into him. He soon heard a voice in the back of his head.

"**Hello human. I'm sure you've recognized who I am. Good now the reason I'm wasting my precious time on you I have taken it upon myself to train this damned human I am stuck in and I don't believe the villagers are going to take lightly of feeling my presence again. Now I bet your wondering why a demon such as myself wants to help a human. For one this boy's life is connected to mine; he dies I die and I don't want one of your bastard villagers trying to kill me again. There are many others reasons but I don't feel like wasting any more of my time than is needed talking to you. Short version; Naruto's has left, he will be back in a few years, and he might try and take revenge on this village. Personally I hope he does; I love the sound of screaming and the smell of blood; not to mention this village deserves to die so don't expect me to try and stop him. Oh you tell anyone what I've told you and I'll give you the slowest death possible. You are going to lie about where he went. Until next time human…" **

"**Sleep." **The Hokage found his body relax and soon fell asleep his thoughts wondering on the safety of Naruto with this demon. Only time will tell

* * *

Well that's the end plz review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Unlucky or lucky

"Yo!" normal talk

" **Ill eat you!"** Kyuubi

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

"**_Bushin" _**techniques

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sounds of birds chirping above him. It had been three weeks since he left the village and he was currently sleeping inside a cave he found. Stretching he thought about what he was going to do today. He remembered he was running low on food so the first order of the day was to get some breakfast. Summoning a pack of two tailed fox and sent them out for some food while he packed up his stuff. 

"_Kyuubi, when are you going to teach me that second form to the **Kage Hokousha**_?"

"**You haven't mastered it yet. I want you to be able to do it at least twenty times a day you can barely do five."**

"_What do expect I'm only seven? Can you at least teach something else?" _

"**Stop your complaining brat. I have been trying to find something but it's hard when I have such a weak container."**

"_I'm not weak you stupid fur-ball!"_ Naruto shouted at him

"**Whatever you say kit." **Naruto could see the fox rolling its eyes. "**Why don't you go practice your kunai throwing and let me sleep." **He said ending the conversation.

"Lazy ass fox" Naruto muttered following his instructions and went to practice. A few minutes later the pack of foxes came back carry a wild boar with them. Slicing the hog into pieces of meat he gave the foxes their share as he cooked the rest for him. After everyone had finished he sent the foxes away and started back on his way through the forest.

"**Hey kit I found something you could learn." **Naruto started to bounce up and down at the prospect of learning something new. **"Stop bouncing up and down baka or I won't teach you anything!" **After that Naruto calmed down. **"Good now gather Youki into your fingers and touch that tree right next to you." **Gathering his demonic energy into his fingers he saw red chakra surrounding them.

"_Kyuubi is this how youki looks?"_

"**In my case yes though it can differ between other demons. Now press your fingers against that tree." **Following his instructions he placed his fingers his on the tree and was surprised to see his fingers burn into the tree. Suddenly an idea formed inside his head.

"_Kyuubi what happens if I put out more youki?" _Kyuubi was surprised his vessel had thought about that. He knew what would happen but he wanted him to find out on his own.

"**Go ahead and try kit." **Going along with it he forced more youki out and saw it consume his hand and work its way up his arm and stop at his shoulder. He was surprised to see that it didn't burn his cloths nor did it feel hot on his skin. He looked back at the tree and see what would happen this time if he touched the tree. As soon as he touched the tree it erupted into flames and soon was burnt to a crisp.

"Wow" was the only word that escaped his mouth as he saw what one touch could do. He wanted to see what he could really do. He spotted a large boulder a few feet away from him. He touched the boulder and was mad to only see a small burn mark on the rock.

"**You can't expect the same results between a rock and a tree baka." **Letting his anger get the best of him he punched the rock with all his strength and winded up hurting his hand.

"**Like I said before; Baka" **Naruto was about to reply when he heard a cracking sound behind him. He turned around and saw the rock he punched was cracking up and soon it exploded into tiny pieces. One hitting him in the head

"Damnit!" He shouted rubbing where the rock hit him.

"**Seems today isn't your lucky day." **Said the fox trying to hold in his laughter at the boy's misfortune.

"_Shut up fur-ball" _He picked himself up and stopped using his youki energy and thought about all the things he could do with this he also needed a name for it. He decided the name could wait and thought about different alterations he could make. He remembered seeing some people practicing Katon jutsus and they were firing fireballs and streams of fire out of their mouths. Couldn't hurt to try. He ignited his arm again tried to produce a fireball but nothing happened. He tried firing a flame out and got the same results.

"_Hey Kyuubi why doesn't this work?"_

"**Don't know but here's something you could do. While your arm's ignited swing it in any direction you want." **Naruto did what he said and saw a wave of flames come out. It only made it a few feet but Kyuubi told him with practice it could go further. Picking up his bag he left going further into the forest.

* * *

Naruto was currently walking through the forest still trying to figure a name for his jutsu. He stopped when he heard the sound of someone training inside the forest. Curiosity getting the best of him he looked for the source of the sound. Taking to the trees he soon found someone doing sword slashes from left to right. 

"1030"

"1031"

"1032" He suddenly stopped and looked up into the trees. He turned back around and continued his katas.

"_Do you think he saw me?" _Suddenly a kunai lodged into the tree a few inches away from his head.

"Whoever you are come out now."

"**Does that answer your question." **Sighing Naruto leapt down from the tree he was in. Naruto saw he was wearing baggy black pants and white T-shirt. He also wore fingerless gloves with metal plates sown on the back and black sandals. The most distinguishing thing where the two sword sheathes attached to his waist; one drawn and the other in the sheath.

"So who are you and why are you here?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and I'm just passing through. Your name?"

"Hizurigin Kie"

"Hey why are you in the forest?"

"My family and I live a small village a few miles from here. Follow me and if you try to run I'll cut off your legs and drag you back." He said as he hopped into the tree above him and started tree hopping with Naruto right behind him. Kie decided to start up a conversation.

"Why are you out here alone? Where are your parents?" the question almost caused Naruto to lose his balance.

"I don't have any parents or guardian." Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kie noticed the sadness in Naruto's voice and tried to apologize but Naruto cut him off. "It's alright I never knew my parents so it doesn't hurt as much." Nodding Kie decided just to continue their trip in silence. A little while later Naruto saw a large wall of rock blocking their way.

"Hey open the gates!" Kie shouted. The ground suddenly began to shake as the wall in front of them submerged into the ground. Naruto was amazed at the site in front him. People were walking around without a care in the world. He could hear the laughter of little children, songs of the birds above him and the chattering of the adults. There were surprisingly a lot of shops and homes inside the village. He barely noticed they stopped and were currently in front of a door that was built into a large tree.

"Kie why did we stop here?"

"My father is the village leader. If you want to walk around this village or the surrounding area you're going to need permission or they might attack you on sight. I'm going to need be highly respectful when we meet him alright." He said as he entered the tree. They traveled down room after room until they came in front of a large bronze door. Kie knocked and waited until a voice told him he could enter. There behind a large oak table was a man looking over a few papers in front of him. He was dressed in a traditional white kimono and had long white hair cascading down his back. The object that his caught his attention had to be the large sword on the wall behind the old man. It was vaguely decorated and had to be almost twice the size of Naruto. He was brought out of his stupor by Kie nudging in shoulder.

"Kie I thought you were out training and who is this next to you?" the old man asked gazing down at Naruto. It was then that Naruto noticed the old man's eyes were to different colors. The right eye was a deep blue that seemed to remind him of ice the left eye was a light green that reminded him of the forest. He didn't know why but he seemed to be a person he could trust.

"Yes I was Oto-sama but I stopped when I meet this boy inside the forest. I brought him here so you could decide what to do with him." he said kneeling down bowing his head in respect. Naruto followed his lead and repeated his actions. He was surprised to hear laughter coming from the man in front of him.

"Please there is no need for such formalities. Now then young man can you tell me a little about yourself and why you're passing through this forest by yourself?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I would rather not discuss where I'm from if that's okay with you Oto-sama and I'm just passing through."

"Yes but this does not tell me why you are here by yourself." He noticed the look of grief on Naruto's face after he said that and wondered if he had said something wrong.

"I am afraid I don't have any parents or guardians Oto-sama."

"Nani? But there should be someone to take care of you. You shouldn't be left alone you're only a child." He stopped his rant as he saw the pained expression on Naruto's face. "Naruto are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. To answer your question I've never really had anyone to look after me when I was younger so I had to fend for myself since I was younger. I was placed in a orphanage but it wasn't any better their in fact it was worse. Till one day I decided to I couldn't take it any longer so I left."

"But your life couldn't have been that hard could it?"

"I'm afraid your are wrong Oto-sama. Do you have any appointments today because this might be a long story?" he saw the man shake his head. "Alright from as far back as I can remember…" and so Naruto told about his life in Konoha; the glares and hurtful words, the assassination attempts and beatings, he didn't leave anything out. When he was finished he saw the look of anger on both Oto and Kie's faces. Oto's eyes had changed from the blue and green to pure white.

"Naruto tell me the name of this place and show them a demon! To think someone could do all this to a child who has never once done anything to anyone. They are the real demons!"

"Oto-sama I appreciate the help but this is something I want to handle myself. This is my problem and I want solve it myself please." The old man calmed down and his eyes changed back to normal

"Alright Naruto but if you ever need any help just call on me okay. You are free to stay here as long as you want. Now are there any questions you have for me?"

"Yes Oto-sama why is the village hidden in this forest?" he heard the old man sigh as he asked.

"I'm afraid it's because of our bloodline Naruto. I'm sure you noticed my eyes were white a second ago correct?" Naruto nodded at his question. "Well you see everyone in this village possess a bloodline we call **_Fukyuu Hakaisha _(Immortal Destroyer). **This ability grants us powers similar to the **_Hachimon Tonkou Kai_ (Eight Celestial Gate Release)**. Are you familiar with them?" Naruto shook his head. "No I don't suppose you would. The **_Hachimon Tonkou Kai_** are the eight spots in the chakra inner coils system that can be opened to increase fighting ability. They are the Initial, Heal, Life, Harm, Limit, View, Wonder, and Death Gates. The first two are behind the eyes, three through seven run down the spinal chord, and eight is at the heart. However opening the gates can result in severe injury or death. Now the **_Fukyuu Hakaisha _**allows us to openour inner coils in a slightly different way. The best way to explain is if I show you. Follow me." He said rising from his chair and instructing the boys to follow him. They walked back through the village waving to a few of the villagers as they walked past them. Finally they arrived to what Naruto believed some sort of training area. Everyone immediately bowed to Oto who just did a small bow in return. They all walked to an empty arena. Oto instructed the two to wait on the outside of the circle while he stretched inside the circle.

"Now then it's been a little while since I've used this technique so give me a couple seconds." He soon finished his stretches and got into a crouching position with arms bent and touching his sides. "Now the **_Fukyuu Hakaisha _**has three stages this is the first." Oto suddenly began to expel waves of chakra that both boys could feel. The ground started to crack under him as small rocks began to circle around him. Then suddenly he released a loud roar that caused Naruto to try and block out the sound. He looked up and saw Oto looked completely different. Gone where the kimono and in its place were a black armor that covered his entire body and seemed to absorb the light around it. The shoulder guards contained to spikes curving upwards and on the front there was some kind of eye. The most noticeable changes were that Oto had gone from six feet to almost seven. His eyes had changed back to pure white and there was now a red tattoo covering each eye and a blue one coming down his forehead. He was shocked when he heard the deep voice come out Oto's mouth.

"In this stage both my strength and speed have increased. My senses have also increased. As you can see my appearance is…terrifying I think is the right word. You see this is one of the reasons why we were in this forest. The village we originated from started to fear us and from that fear it lead to hate. It wasn't long before the villagers were protesting that my clan received our strength from demons and all that nonsense. This mostly came from the second stage of the **_Fukyuu Hakaisha._** When our leader didn't do anything they tried to moves us forcefully and let me tell you that was funny. But because of the fighting and bloodshed my clan decided it was better if we left. It's not really a village if only one third of it is left. There were also the constant attempts to steal our bloodline away from us. And then there was the darker part of our bloodline that made us truly act like demons. The **_Fukyuu Hakaisha _**may grant you increase strength and speed but if you will is not strong enough it can twist your mind and turn you into monster that only seeks to destroy those around them. That is why whenever we practice our bloodline we do it far away from the village and always with someone who has mastered the step the individual was working on. So it was easier to just leave. Any other questions you have Naruto?"

"Can I see the second stage?"

"Of course. Kie can you hold onto Naruto so he doesn't going flying. Also give him these." He said tossing a few ear plugs to Kie.

"Hai Oto-sama." He said telling Naruto to put the earplugs in and grabbed his hand.

"Alright hold on Naruto." Soon the wave of chakra came back and Naruto could feel himself being pushed back. This time though Naruto could seeblack chakra escaping from him. Soon the roar came and even with the earplugs Naruto could still hear it. It was soon over and Naruto waited for the dust to clear to see how much Oto had changed now. The armor looked mostly the same except now the gauntlet's knuckles had spikes and the spikes on the shoulder guards were bigger but that wasn't what Naruto was staring at. It was what on Oto's forehead. Horns. Small but they were still there and Naruto could tell they were real because of the small amount blood running down from where the horns had grown. Soon Oto began to shrink and had changed back to the white kimono along with his two different color eyes. "So Naruto I know you felt that dark chakra and saw how terrifying I was let me ask you something. Do think I'm a demon or evil?" Naruto thought on this for a few seconds and then came up with answer.

"I thought you were really scary but not evil nor do I think you evil now." He said with his fox like grin. Oto looked at Naruto trying to see if he was lying and was happy to find he was telling the truth.

"Good now any other questions?"

"Yes you said I'm free to stay as long as I want right? Well I was wondering if you could train me. I want to be stronger."

"Well sorry Naruto since most of the time I have too much paperwork on my hands but I'm sure I could find someone to train you. I'm going to have to see how strong you are first though." He tried to think who he could get to fight against Naruto. "I think Kie would make for a good sparing partner."

"Pardon me Oto-sama but are sure that's wise? We don't want to embarrass him." he could feel the anger seeping off of Naruto.

"Of course in fact we'll make it a public showing. But were going to have to try tomorrow it's already dark out. Now there is a empty room next Kie's you can stay there tonight."

"Arigatou Oto-sama" Naruto said before he and Kie left to get Naruto settled in.

"**Be careful kit. Don't revel who you are understand me?" **

"_I'm not stupid. I don't want kicked out of this village until I at least learn a few jutsus"_

"**Fine just don't blow your cover."**

Naruto soon found the room with help from Kie. There was a king sized bed up against the wall with a small drawer next to it. Naruto didn't notice anything else as he lie on the bed and promptly feel asleep on the soft bed.

* * *

Oto was sitting in a chair above the public arena. He was waiting for everyone to find their seats. After he was sure everyone was in their seats he began the opening ceremony. "We all here today to see the fight between my son Kie," the audience erupted in cheers at the mention of Kie's name. "And a young man he found outside the village by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. This is a pure taijutsu and kenjutsu fight. This young man has come seeking training and we are here to see how strong this young man is but I'm sure you want me to stop talking and get the fight started," the audience erupted into cheers again. "Fighters ready?" Both nodded their heads. "Hajime!" Naruto disappeared from view only to reappear behind Kie trying to deliver a roundhouse kick to his head only for it to be blocked and jab sent to his gut. Kie followed up with a kick that sent Naruto back a few feet. Naruto quickly got up and rushed at Kie who only sighed at the speed Naruto was moving. 

"_Guess you're not as strong as I thought" _when Naruto was a few inches in front of him he launched a punch at him but was shocked to see he hit nothing but air. He didn't have time to figure out where Naruto was before he felt three consecutive punches in the gut followed by kick to his face that sent far way from Naruto who was trying to catch his breathe. Kie slowly got up and rubbed his face.

"_That's what I get for underestimating my opponent. I guess it's time I got serious."_ He drew one of his katanas and got into one of his stances. Naruto drew two kunais and got into a defensive position. Naruto soon found Kie in front him trying to do a downward slash. He blocked with the kunais but couldn't block the kicked he delivered to his ribs. Before Naruto could do anything he was picked up by Kie and thrown into a tree. Naruto coughed up blood and disappeared before Kie could attack him again, trying to think of a strategy.

"_Damnit what can I do?"_

"**You have two choices. I can unblock your chakra pathways or you can use that flame we've been practicing."**

"_Why can't I use both?"_

"**We could lose our advantage?" **

"_Hey I just need to beat him before that happens."_

"**Fine but get rid of him fast." **Naruto soon felt he could flow chakra to his limbs easier.

"Hey Naruto you going to hide or fight me?" Naruto smirked when heard that.

"_Yeah I'll fight you cocky bastard." _

Kie was getting bored and thought of what he could be doing instead of wasting his time with this. He quickly dodge to the right to avoid a hail of shrunken. He looked up at the tree in front of him and saw Naruto standing on one of the branches with a large grin on his face.

"So you decided to come out and fight. Good I would hate to come looking for you." He said blurring out of sight and appearing behind Naruto and tried to cut him with the sword only to hit the tree. He quickly unsheathe the other sword to block a strike from Naruto's kunai. Kie leapt from the tree and he seemed to be gathering chakra to his swords. Before Naruto could figure out what he was doing he fired a beam of chakra at Naruto.

"_Oh shit!" _the beam hit the tree causing a cluster of dust to rise.

"_Did I get him?" _His question was soon answer when his two katanas were knocked out of his hands and stuck in the ground a few feet away from him. He saw Naruto in front of him panting until he sat up and glared at Kie.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

"Oh come on that wasn't strong enough to kill you. Leave you in a lot of pain and maybe near death but not kill you."

"Bastard" he said only loud enough for him and Kie to hear.

"I think we should end this Naruto." A black gauntlet suddenly appeared on his right hand. As soon as the gauntlet appeared Kie rushed at Naruto. Naruto gathered youki energy into his left hand and meet Kie's fist. They both pushed with all their might until a dark blue chakra started to expel from the gauntlet and he started to push Naruto back.

"I win!"

"Hell no!" he said as he used more youki and his entire arm was inflamed. Neither were letting up and the audience was trying to figure out who would come out victorious. Two people were thinking to identical thoughts.

"Bakas"

"**Bakas" **

Suddenly there was a large explosion thanks to the to energies pushing against each other. Both fighters were sent back an crashed into the wall on either side of the arena. Med nins jumped down to check the fighters and take them to the hospital. Oto took this time to get up and address the crowd.

"Well I think we can agree that was a unexpected conclusion. It seems our visitor has proven he is worthy of our training don't you agree?" the crowd cheered showing their response. "Well I thank you for coming here and enjoy the rest of you day." People started to leave the arena and Oto took off to the hospital to check on his son.

Naruto woke up in room with white walls and the smell of antiseptics filled his nose. He felt that his head was wrapped up and tried to remember how he ended up here.

"Oh yeah Kie and my attack exploded." Suddenly the door was opened and Naruto saw Oto come inside the room. He saw the surprised look on his face.

"Naruto you're up already? The doctors said you wouldn't be up at least for two more days."

"What can I say I heal fast Oto-sama. Are you here to check on Kie?"

"I already visited him he's fine. Now then I have some good news for you."

"Really what's that?"

"I've found someone to train you." Naruto started to jump up and down.

"Really who did you get Oto-sama?"

"My son Kei." He said with a large smile on his face.

"NANI!" was soon heard throughout the entire village. Everyone stopped when they heard the sound but a second later got on with their lives.

* * *

**Almost nine months later**

After Naruto had gotten over Kie's cocky attitude and Kie had realized that Naruto could beat him in some things they started to get along better. Kie was a hard sensei giving him drills such as making run from point A to point B which was always at leasta fewmiles, with ten pound stones tied to each limb and a thirty pound stone tied to his back not to mention Kyuubi blocked his pathways again. But Kie's father came and told him he had to do the same exercise since Naruto's speed was already greater than his leaving them both tired when they were finish. Naruto learned about different taijutsu and kenjutsu katas. Learned that the villagers used a variety of weapons like katanas and tantos to war hammers and a large sword what Naruto was told was a greatsword. He also learned a few Doton jutsu such as **_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)_** and **_Tsuchi Bushin (Earth Clone)_**. When ever he had any free time playing with the other little children or helping out whereever he could. Whenever the fox would ask why he would waste his time doing this he would always say he still wanted to enjoy what little childhood he could. His currently standing at the village gates since he had learned as much as he wanted.

"Naruto are you sure you can't stay a few mor days?"

"No Oto-sama if I did it would be harder to leave."

"Alright but before you leave we all have something to give." He called someone over who was holding a small box. When they opened the box Naruto saw a clawed guantlet inside it. The base was black with red flames dancing across it. The flames seemed like they come alive. They soon put the cover back over the box and placed it in Naruto's hand. "This gauntlet will allow you to not only still use fire attacks but also give you greater control over it. It is also strong enough to stop even the sharpest blades. This is our way of saying thanks and so that you will always remember us."

"Arigatou Oto-sama I will keep it with me always and never forget your villages kindness."

"Good now Naruto can you answer me one last question? Do you know the name of the demon sealed inside of you?" Naruto eyes widened and he almost dropped the box he was holding.

"Oto-sama what are you talking about? You haven't been drinking that sake again have you?"

"Naruto you know I don't like wasting time. So tell me do you know the name of the one sealed inside of you?"

"Hai his name Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said with his head down. He waited for the old man to take the box and he and the villagers run him out of town. He waited and waited but there were no yells of demon or beatings. He looked up and saw the old man was rubbing his chin in a thinking manner.

"So the great nine tailed demon is sealed inside a seven year old child. I bet he was pissed when he found that out huh." A few people laughed at the old mans joke. He turned back to look at Naruto and saw the look of astonishment on his face. "Now Naruto you didn't think we would run you out of town or something would you. Did you forget the reason why this village is here? But I guess it was safe to assume because of you past. Naruto we will never see you as a demon alright."

"Arigatou Oto-sama." He said holding in his tears of knowing he had a place he could call home. He suddenly remebered he didn't see Kie around anywhere. "Oto-sama wheres Kie-kun?"

"Oh he worked himself to the bone so he's to tired. I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's okay Oto-sama. Well I think I should be going now." Said Naruto butting the box inside his bag before running through the gates and into the forest. Oto waved him off and was thinking one thing.

"_You reap what you sow Konoha"_

Naruto decided to walk through the forest instead of tree hopping like usual. He stopped when he felt a familiar chakra signal. "Hey Kie why are you hidding in the trees I thought you were supposed to be sleeping?" Naruto waited for few seconds before Kie appeared in front of him. He was wearing his normal cloths except he also had on black jacket with a white lining along the edges. The other noticiable thing was a large greatsword on his back and the small bag slung over his shoulders. The blade was about the size of Kie and had a dark green color.

"Why are you out here Kie?"

"My father finally allowed me to leave this forest but I got to watch over you. Hey as long as I get to leave this forest." He saw Naruto giving him a look that said 'You don't expect me to believe that' "What?"

"Nothing if I'm stuck with you lets get going." He said jumping into the trees and taking off with Kie right behind. Naruto was trying to think hoe he got stuck with this. Unfornately a certain fox heard the thought.

"**Who knows maybe your just unlucky like I said?"**

"_Shut it fur-ball"

* * *

_

Longest chapter I ever wrote. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood

Childs Play

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. I do own every OC and original jutsu in this story however. 

"Yo!" normal talk

" **Ill eat you!"** Demon talking

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

Drip, Drip, Drip were the sounds of the water dripping of the cave Naruto and Kie found themselves in because of the downpour outside. They were currently enjoying some food that they had hunted earlier…well Naruto was anyway. Like always Naruto had summoned some foxes to help in the hunt. Problem one of the foxes was extra hunger today as was Kie and there was only one piece of meat left. They were currently locked in a glaring match. 

"Touch that piece and I'll turn you into a coat." Said Kie who had was already edging closer towards the meat.

"I'd like to see you try biped." The fox said taking a step forward.

"What did you just call me furball!"

"What are you stupid? I called you a biped you hairless monkey."

"That's it!" He said as he forgot about the meat and tackled the fox sending them to the floor. The others just watched them roll around on the ground.

"_Aren't they supposed to be older than me?"_

"**Older yes smarter…no" **Naruto just shook his head and turned to the other foxes.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"No let them fight I need something to keep me entertained." Said a pure white fox; which was currently licking off their paws.

"Rikka's right; this is very entertaining." Said a familiar reddish-orange fox watching the fight intently. Naruto sighed and joined them in watching the fight. His gaze suddenly shifted to the food in front of him. He kept shifting his attention between the fight and the food.

"_You think I should?"_

**"Go ahead. The bakas probably wouldn't even notice."** Seeing his logic he reached over and picked up the piece of meat and popped it into his mouth. He noticed he couldn't hear the sound of fighting anymore and he could feel a large amount of killer intent directed at him. Naruto looked towards where he remembered Kie and the kitsune where fighting and saw them both glaring at him.

**"Guess I was wrong." **

"NA-RU-TO!"

"_Oh shit" _seconds later you could find Naruto face first in the ground, twitching, with three lumps on his head along with scratches and bite marks.

**"You really should learn not to trust a demon especially a kitsune" **

"_I hate you."

* * *

_

After the rain had stopped the boys continued their way through the large forest. There was supposedly a small village a few miles from here and both boys were eager to get out of this forest. Naruto suddenly got wif of a familiar sent. Blood.

"Hey Kie-kun you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Naruto knew he should have expected this. Kyuubi had long ago increased his senses to survive in this forest by himself.

"There's a scent of blood a few yards away from us. A lot of blood."

"I guess we should go check it out since the only out of this forest is forward." Kie said drawing his greatsword out and continued walking through the forest with Naruto close behind him. As they walked Naruto could felt the fox stirring in his cage.

"_What's the matter Kyuubi?"_

"**Theirs is something evil in this forest." **Before Naruto could ask him what he meant he heard the voice of someone singing. He looked over to Kie to see if he heard it as well. Kie nodded that he could also hear it. They saw a small clearing in front of them and as they got closer they voice got louder. When they entered the clearing they found the source of singing was a young girl that looked to be four or five, sitting on top of a large rock.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day_

They tuned out the girl and saw she was wearing a bright red hood along with red boots. The shocking things they found were the bones that surrounded the rock along with a pool of blood, obliviously where the smell was coming from. The girl stopped her singing and was currently looking at the two boys with pink eyes.

"Hello what's your name?" Kie stepped up putting away the greatsword and got a better look at the girl. Through the hood she wore he could see her orange hair.

"My name is Kie and this person next to me is Naruto. Who are you?"

"My name is Rein." As the two continued to talk the fox was shouting at Naruto.

"**Naruto get away from her now! She's the source of evil in this forest. **

"Kie we need to go NOW!" Kie looked down at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto we can't just leave this girl here alone right Rein?" he looked back up and noticed the girl was gone. He and Naruto both heard giggling behind them and saw Rein behind them. Kie was starting to feel an evil aura coming from the girl.

"**Silly you can't leave yet you have to play a game with me."** Said a dark voice that didn't belong to the girl. When she opened her eyes the boys found themselves looking into completely black eyes that seemed to look right through them. The smile she gave sent a chill down their spines because of the fangs now present in her mouth. They saw her nails had gotten longer and were now black along with her hair and her skin became paler.

"**_Kuro Bochi Genkaku" _**Naruto and Kie suddenly felt themselves getting sleepy and promptly collapse to the ground. Rein looked down at them with a wide smile. **"I hope these ones survive."

* * *

**

Naruto woke up with a massive headache. He tried to figure out what happened to him. Suddenly everything came crashing back. The forest. The little girl. And then that strange voice. He quickly looked around and noticed he wasn't in the forest hell he doubted he was alive. For one the sky was red and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Another thing is there were barely any trees and everyone he did see was dead. Another noticeable thing he saw was a giant steel fence in front of him along with rocks stuck in the ground with some writing on them.

"Damn." Naruto looked to his right and saw Kie getting up.

"Hey Kie-kun do you know where we are?" Kie took this time to look up and examine his surroundings. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Looks like we're in a graveyard." He saw the looked of confusion on Naruto's face. "You don't know what a graveyard is?" he saw him shake his head. "A graveyard is-

"**-****an area of ground in which the dead are buried" **said a voice that rang through the air. Instantly Naruto and Kie jumped to their feet and got into a defensive position. Laughing filled the air that made the boys even more nervous. **"Glad to see you both are awake."**

"Who are you?" they heard the giggling again.

"**You already know my name silly. Now are you two ready to play my game?"**

"No we're leaving now." Kie said putting his hands into a hand signal. He figured out this had to be a genjutsu. "Kai". He was shocked to see nothing happen so he tried again and again and got the same results. The annoying giggling came back.

"**That won't work.If you want to escape then you have to survive and make it through the graveyard to the other side. Now let's play." **And like that the voice was gone. Naruto took this time to throw a rock a Kie's head.

"I told we should have left. Now we're stuck in this stupid place!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen? There's no sense dwelling on it now. Come on." Kie said rubbing the spot where the rock hit him and walking away from the gate in front of them.

"**Be careful kit. That girl controls this world and I doubt it's as easy as she makes it sound. I'm taking of the blocks. " **Nodding Naruto followed Kie through the graveyard. They treaded carefully through the graveyard. They suddenly heard the sound of whispering behind them and quickly turned around but didn't find anything. Shrugging it off they continued through the graveyard until they heard the voices again this time a lot louder and closer.

"_Kyuubi I have a bad feeling about this." _Suddenly a hand shot out of a grave in front of them. They watched as a corpse pulled its way through the ground, its back facing them. It quickly turned around and they saw the blue fire that made up its eyes and the lose pieces of flesh attached to it. It quickly lunged at them but didn't get far as Kie decapitated it with one of his swords. They breathed a sign of relieve as they started walking away from the body but stopped when they heard movement behind them. They slowly turned around and looked in fear as the corpse rose back onto its feet. It lunged at the boys again who leapt back to avoid it.

"_How is this thing still moving?" _Naruto thought dodging another swipe. He heard the fox curse inside his mind.

"**So that's what type of blood is in this girl. These are undead demons kit. Conventional methods can't kill these types of creatures."**

"_Then how do we beat this thing?"_

"**You have to burn them to ash. I think you know a way to do that. Be careful though you don't use up all your energy before you reach the end of this place." **Naruto gathered the youki to his arm that held the gauntlet and was happy to see a flame appear. He saw the corpse lunging at him again and waited for it to get close enough before he delivered a punch that enflamed the corpse. Kie and Naruto covered their ears as the corpse shrieked and withered on the ground.

"Glad that's over with" Kie said breathing another sign of relief.

"Um Kie" Kie opened his eyes and saw Naruto pointing at something. He turned his head to where Naruto was pointing and a feeling a fear passed over him. A few yards in front them where the glowing blue eyes of other corpses coming closer towards them.

* * *

Rein watched in interest as the two boys ran through the graveyard dealing with any undead that got in their way. 

"_I stopped them from using chakra yet the boy can still do techniques" _A smile found a way to her face as she watched the boys.

"**Perhaps you two can succeed. And if not I can dissect this boy and see how he can do those flames." **A set of giggles came from her again as she watched the boys struggle to survive.

* * *

The voices were even louder now as they continued running through the graveyard. They had already dealt with some undead that had risen. The corpse kept repeating the word "flesh" as they tried to kill them or from what Kyuubi told Naruto devour their flesh. They were extremely tired and were happy to finally see the gate that lead out of this hell. The gates were wide open as if waiting for them. They quickly rushed towards the gate when it suddenly closed when they were inches in front of it. 

"What NO we made it to the end. Open up." Kie screamed as he tried breaking the gate down. He stopped when he heard laughter again but this was different. It wasn't the same voice as the girl who had trapped them in here in fact it was three different voices, but still made their skin crawl when they heard it. Naruto and Kie both turned around as they heard the sound of footsteps landing on the ground. In front of them were three undead demons but these were different than the others. They all wore a dark purple chest plate that had a curved spike on each shoulder blade ended with a cape that covered on side of their body. The other noticeable things were the long curved blades each on of them carried.

"Well now it seems they were able to make it to the end." The one on the right said

"They the first to ever make this far right Dikei-kun" said the one in the middle.

"Yes I hope they still have enough energy to keep us entertained Diablo-kun" said the last one. Both boys knew they were in a bad situation. They barely had any energy left trying to fight their way here. "Well let's get started shall we." Two charged at Kie while the other went after Naruto.

Naruto used his gauntlet toblock against a strike from the demon he was fighting and regretted it immediately as large crater appeared underneath him. He felt his head spinning and the demon used that moment to punch Naruto straight through a tombstone. He slowly got up and saw him calming walking towards him.

"Come on now I know you can do better than that?" He taunted as Naruto struggled to get to his feet. "That's better." Naruto charged at the demon and tried punch him only to see him disappear. Naruto felt a presence behind him and quickly blocked a slash from Diablo. The force however was enough to send Naruto flying smashing through a tree and two tombstones. He tried to push himself up but didn't get the chance before Diablo grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up only to slam into the ground again and again. Naruto feel blood running down his head and some of his bones were broken. He cracked open one of his eyes to see Diablo, from what he could guess, smiling down at him.

"Looks like the little human is at the end of his rope. I could kill you right now but lets go see how your friend against is doing against my Oto's first." He grabbed Naruto by leg and dragged him on his back towards the others were fighting.

"_Damn it I need to think of something before he kills me." _He noticed the demon was currently not paying attention to him and decided this was his chance_. "What's the worst that could happen he notices what I'm doing and kills me or I die anyway when he takes me to the others?"_

"**I hope this works baka. I have no interest in dieing now."**

The demon didn't notice Naruto had started gathering youki until he had fired a small beam of fire that completely engulfed him and dropped Naruto and screamed bloody murder. Naruto slowly and painfully picked himself up. He wanted to just lie down and rest but he knew Kie was probably in trouble as well. Naruto was thanking the foxes youki as the gash in his head was already healing as he limped toward the sound of where the others were fighting.

Unfortunately Naruto was right; Kie wasn't doing to much better. He was currently locked in a sword fight with the other two demons. Suddenly he slipped on one of the rocks and Dikei and Yami seized this opportunity to land a punch in his gut that sent him a few feet away. They watched in amusement as he hacked up blood and tried to gain his breath back. Not giving him the time Dikei kicked him in the same spot sending him even further away and Yami followed up with a kick in the ribs. Before Kie could get up Yami had kick him onto his stomach and was currently pushing his foot into Kie's spine.

"Looks like this one is done huh Dikei-kun?"

"Yes looks like they wasted their energy on the underlings. Well let's not waste anymore time with this one." Dikei said taking out his sword and placing it on the back of Kie's neck.

"Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah…fuck…you"

"Noted. Now prepare to die." He raised his sword and struck down. Moments before this happened Naruto had gotten close enough to see Kie fighting the two demons. He stopped to lean up against one of the tombstones and catch his breathe. Even with the fox's youki healing him, it still hurt like a bitch to move not mention he would cough up blood every few minutes. He was shaken from his pain when he heard Kie scream and saw one of the demons had his foot pressing into Kie's back while the other had his sword raised ready to strike. Gathering whatever bit of youki he had left and aimed at the demon who was preparing to cut off Kie's head along with the one in front hoping to take out the two in one shot. Taking on last minute to aim he fired a thin beam of fire at the two. The beam successfully killed Dikei but wasn't strong enough to pass through him and kill Yami. Yami was shocked to see his brother suddenly erupt into flames and looked around for the source and saw Naruto leaning on one of the tombstones. Before Yami could go after Naruto Kie had pushed him off and slashed him vertically. Even if it wouldn't kill him it would still buy him some time to think of a plan. Picking up Naruto he fled to a large abandoned church he found on the way here. He laid Naruto on one of the benches in the far front and sat himself down as well.

"Naruto can you make anymore of those flames?"

"No. I can barely move thanks to that demon I was fighting." Naruto said holding his ribs. "Feels like my ribs are broken as well."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Feels like those two ruptured something. So how are we going to get rid of the last one?" Naruto struggled to think of what to do as well as try to stay conscience. He suddenly remembered something the village was working on.

"Hey Kie you remember that black powder your village was working on. You have any of that?"

"Yea I think so." He said pulling out a scroll in his jacket pocket and swiped a little of blood across it and pulling out a small brown bag. "What you gonna do with it?" He said throwing the bag to Naruto.

"Were going to use it to get rid of that last one."

"How the hell are we going to do that? We don't have anything to ignite them since your out of energy and we would need him to hold down and I doubt either of us has the energy for that."

"Well I may have exaggerated a little bit. I can still make a small flame…I think."

"Okay but how are going to hold him down?" Before Naruto could answer the door to church blew off its hinges and crashed into the front of the church. "Never mind well figure something out." He said picking Naruto up and jumping through the window closes to him. He took off running as soon as he hit the ground and could hear the demon chasing after them. Not looking where he was going he tripped over something in the ground sending both boys sprawling in different directions. Naruto hit his back on a large tombstone while Kie got dragged into the ground. He looked back to see what he tripped over and saw one of the dead demons blades sticking in the ground.

"Kie look out!" Kie looked up and saw the demon falling from the sky trying to land on him. He quickly rolled away as the skeleton landed on the ground. The demon looked at Kie trying to rise to his feet and then looked over Naruto who was still leaning on the tombstone. He decided to take care of Naruto first and made his way over to him.

"You killed my brothers. Now I'm going to kill you."

Kie had finally risen to his feet and saw the skeleton walking over to Naruto and tried to figure out what he could do. He looked back to the dead demons sword and thought of a plan. He quickly limped over to sword. When Kie had finally reached the blade the demon was right in front of Naruto and was about to spear him. Using the last of his strength he threw the blade towards the demon. Naruto had seen the blade coming towards him quickly rolled under the demon who, quickly turned around to try and attack Naruto again only to have a blade spear through his chest and pin him to the tombstone.

"Pathetic mortals this won't hold me for long." He said slowly pulling the blade out of him.

"Don't worry this won't take long", Naruto said taking out the small bag and throwing its contents onto the skeleton.

"What's this supposed to do?" said the skeleton who was still trying to pull the blade out and smiling at whatever the boy was trying to do to him. When he saw the look on Naruto and the small flame on Naruto's finger his smile disappeared.

"This" he flicked the flame onto the skeleton and watched as he was lit up and screaming as the flames consumed his entire body. A few minutes later there was only ash remaining and Naruto heard the sound of the gate opening. He suddenly felt something grabbed his shoulder and instinctively jumped back only to see it was Kieusing one of his swords as a crutch. Naruto also noticed he had one of the skeletons swords strapped to him.

"You do remember this is a genjutsu right?"

"Yeah tell that to my body. Come on lets get out of here before anymore surprises show up". He said helping Naruto up and both walking toward the gate.

* * *

Naruto woke up and found himself back in the forest. He gave a sigh of relief of making it out alive until his body was racked with pain. He looked down and saw all the scrapes and cuts that received inside the cemetery were over his body. He looked over and saw Kie on the floor with the little girl right over him. 

"Looks like you made it alive. Thank you"

"For what?" he really just wanted to strangle this girl but he couldn't even bring himself to move let alone throttle someone.

"You see there was a seal placed on me to keep me here. If I tried to leave I would be electrocuted or burnt possibly to death. The only way to get the seal off was for someone to pass my game. You and your friend beat it so now I can leave the forest."

"Glad to be of help." Kie said sarcastically

"Hey can ask you a favor?"

"_I feel like I'm going to regret this" _"What is it?"

"Can I tag along with you and Kie-kun?"

"Hell no you just tried to kill us." Kie said "Why would we agree to that?"

"Well three reasons. One I can't go back to my village or they'll try and put another seal on me. Two Kie-kun has internal bleeding and he'll die before he reaches the village and I'm the only one who can heal him and three if you don't agree I'll just send you and Kie-kun back into my little game and there's no way you two will survive. So do you want to rethink your answer?"

"Why can't you just heal him and go somewhere else?"

Because I don't like to be alone silly"

"**Go along with it for now. It's not like we have any other choice. Besides I would rather have this girl as an ally than a foe." **

"Fine"

"Yay!" she said jumping into the air and landing back on Kie who let out a groan of pain "Okay let me heal Kie-kun first then I'll heal you too." Naruto saw her go through a set of hand seals before announcing her jutsu: **_Shosen Jutsu. _**A blue aura surrounded her hands as she began treating Kie. Naruto watched as the wounds he saw on Kie quickly disappear. Kie tried to move and attack the girl but found she had only healed him enough to stop the bleeding.

Rein finished healing both him and Naruto was waiting for them to get back up on their feet. She noticed Kie trying to get behind her. He suddenly felt her on top of his head with a curved dagger to his throat."

"Silly did you forget I'm faster than you?" she asked with a giggle. Admitting defeat he moved his hand away his swords but Rein stayed on his head claiming she enjoyed it. So that's how Naruto and Kie found their third member. A sweet little demon.

* * *

I would like to thank all my reviewers. I'm surprised at the number of hits I've received. Remember to review. Here's a little note on the jutsu above. 

Dark Graveyard Illusion- **_Kuro Bochi Genkaku_**:_ A nin/genjutsu hybrid. This sends the target in an illusionary graveyard. The target loses the ability to mold chakra because the jutsu targets the part of the brain that is _responsible for memory_ The target is left in the graveyard to defend against the undead that have risen from their graves. The target must make it to the other side of the graveyard. Any damage to the targets body that is taken in this world is transported to their real body. _

Until next time. Later


	6. Chapter 6

Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood

Chapter 6: Ryu Sensei

* * *

Note: sorry for the wait haven't been able to get in touch with my beta reader. Well here's chapter 6 have fun. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. I do own every OC and original jutsu in this story however.

"Yo!" normal talk

" **Ill**** eat you!"** Demon talking

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

**A few days later **

Naruto and the others had made out of the forest and were currently in a village and had found an inn that was pretty cheap but the room was still homey. Naruto was lying in a bed inside the room gazing up to the ceiling above him. Speaking of which, the two were currently sleeping as he thought about what was going on inside Konoha now that he left. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Kyuubi.

**"Hey Kit I need to talk to you along with those bakas" **

_"How are you going to do that?" _

**"Summon one of the kitsune and it will explain the rest." **Naruto just shrugged and summoned the same reddish-orange fox he had come to know which was currently sleeping. It soon woke up and stretched before noticing where it was.

"Hey Niiro" said fox turned his head towards Naruto

"Hello Naruto-san. Um why am I here?"

"Kyuubi said he wanted to talk to all of us so I had to summon on of you guys and you would explain the rest." Nirro instantly paled after he finished.

"And you had to summon me? Okay all you have to do is pump a lot of Kyuubi's youki into me." He followed Nirro's instructions and pumped some of Kyuubi's youki into him. He noticed Nirro's fur started to turn into a crimson color and started to grow a little bit in size and his eyes turned crimson as well. When Naruto had finished he leaned on the bed to catch his breathe as the kitsune shook itself

**"I really hate that technique."** The kitsune said as he stopped shaking his fur. Naruto immediately recognized the voice.

"Kyuubi?"

**"Yes it's me baka and before you ask no I'm not out of the seal. This is just a simple possession jutsu. It will wear off soon. Now wake those two baka's." **Naruto got up and woke up Rein.

**"Naruto why did you wake me up?"** asked Rein who was glaring up at Naruto at being woken up. Naruto knew he had to talk fast or he was in for a world of pain.

**"Um Kyuubi wanted to talk to us."** Naruto said pointing towards Kyuubi who was currently scratching behind his ear.

"I thought he was sealed inside you?"

"It's kind of a long story." Naruto said scratching behind his head.

"This had better be important furball" Rein said as she got off the bed and sat down on the floor. Naruto went over and tried to wake up Kie and instinctively had to block a punch from the sleeping boy. Kie gave a big yawn and saw Naruto glaring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Kyuubi wants to talk to us." Naruto said pointing once again towards Kyuubi. He noticed Kie stiffen when he saw Kyuubi. "He's still sealed inside me." Kie relaxed and sat down next to Rein while Naruto sat on the opposite side.

**"Took you all long enough. Now then the reason I'm out here is that we have a problem of sorts. I had originally made Naruto leave the village so I could train him however I didn't intend for you two to be joining us on this little adventure of ours. I can only teach Naruto demonic jutsu so that leaves you two out because one of you is human and the other is a different type of demon. I need you two stronger as well and no I'm not doing this because I care for you two. I just need you two strong enough so you can protect me until Naruto is strong enough and you are no longer required. I also need Naruto to learn more than just demonic jutsu since they can attract unwanted attention." **

"What about Rein. No offence but she did try and kill us?" Kie said noticing the glare Rein was giving him.

**"I'm not worried about that. If we die your back to being alone aren't you Rein? And I am sure you don't want that." **He said giving Rein a wide smile. Rein just glared at him but didn't say anything.

"But can't we just go around the countries and learn jutsu's?" Naruto asked and was met with a whack to head by Kyuubi.

**"No Naruto for many reasons. One no village is just going to let us see their village jutsu's just like that and two if we walked around we might be killed by some rogue shinobi." **

"Okay so how are we supposed to learn anything then?" Kie asked

**"I have a…acquaintance whom I'm sure would be glad to help you. He can also teach you two brats something." **Naruto could feel Kyuubi was leaving something out.

"What do you mean by acquaintance?" Naruto asked

**"We aren't actually friends but he'll help you I'm sure." **

"Okay so where is he?"

**"Dead and probably still being tortured in Hell as we speak." **

"HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO TRAIN US IF HE'S DEAD?" His reply was one of Kyuubi's tails reaching hitting him again.

**"Do you think I would have told you that if I did not have a reason. Yes he is dead but I know how to bring him back to life. There is ritual I know that can do this. The reason I'm telling you this now is because this ritual need two things to work. One the power of a demon and two the correct amount of souls to equal the one you are trying to bring back." **

"Then why can't Rein just do it and how are we supposed to get souls?" Naruto asked rubbing where Kyuubi hit him.

**"Because Rein's only half demon"** Kyuubi said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"NANI?" All three shouted.

**"If she was a full demon do really think you would still be alive? Demons only keep things that serve a purpose to them. Your purpose was done when you passed the game. It's the human half in her that's keeping you alive actually." **

"Wait didn't she say she didn't like to be alone?"

**"Loneliness is not something demons care about. The only time you would see us together is if that's our mate and I doubt she had that in mind when she agreed to come along with you all." **

They were all quite for a while until Rein and Naruto asked a question. "What does mate mean?" Kie chose to ignore the question and move off the question.

"So are we supposed to get the souls?"

"I have that covered." Rein said pulling, what seemed to be a small vial, out of her pocket. They all watched as she pumped some demonic chakra into and watched it grow to the size of a small jug. They also noticed that a series of voices could be heard coming from the jar. "These are the souls of those who failed the game you two played. It's a jutsu I learned last year."

"So if we lost that game then are souls would be in there?" Naruto asked nervously

"Hai guess its good you two passed huh?" She asked with a wide smile on her face. Naruto and Kie both gulped loudly. Kyuubi coughed to get their attention back to him.

**"Alright moving on since you all have everything I'll explain the ritual to you." **Over the next few hours Kyuubi explained the ritual; the tools and seals they would have to create and also told Naruto to summon him again when the preparations were complete.

* * *

Deep in a clearing you could find three people standing in front of a large circle that held intricate designs inside it carved in the ground. There were the kanji for soul and blood on opposite ends of the circle. Kyuubi looked over the seals and nodded in satisfaction. 

**"Alright now Naruto spill some blood in that kanji and Rein place that jar on that one." **He waited for them to finish their task. **"Alright pump your youki into them and do not stop tell I tell you to." **As soon as they started the possessed fox started to speak in a language none of them understood. They noticed the circle started to pulse with energy and flash between black and crimson. The voices from the jar started getting louder and panicked. Suddenly the jar broke and the souls tried to escape but were pulled into the circle. The blood that Naruto had spilled started to bubble and soon erupted from the kanji and had filled the circle and its designs. The circle started to flash between the two colors faster and faster and Kyuubi's voice got louder. A small ball of energy appeared but it would continuously collapse and then rebuild itself until it suddenly exploded sending Naruto Rein and Kie, who was standing guard incase someone was coming, were thrown back. Kyuubi was the only one who was still left close to the circle. Naruto and the others quickly got back on their feet and waited for the smoke cleared. When it did they saw a large man kneeling in the center that had short black hair and was wearing long red pants that that seemed to be dyed that color because of the long blood flowing gashes in his legs. Upon closer inspection they could also see he was decorated with scars, burns, brands and other marks all along his body. There were also shackles attached to arms and neck that seemed to be dug into his skin.

**"You look like shit Ryu" **said man took this time to open his eyes and everyone saw the green snakelike eyes shifting their attention between them.

"Kyuubi?" he looked around and noticed the grass and plants as well as the stars in the night sky. He looked back down at Kyuubi. "I take I'm not in hell anymore." He said more as a statement then a question.

**"Welcome back to the land of the living. You want to know why I brought you back correct?" **He saw him Ryu nodded his head **"****I brought you back to train these three." **he said looking towards the three children. Ryu looked back at the children and looked back at the kitsune with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you want me to train humans? And another thing why are so small?"

**"I don't have time to answer anymore questions Ryu. You are going to train them understand" **He said glaring down at Ryu who was currently picking out his ear. The fox's eye started to twitch.

**"Did you even hear a word I said?"** Kyuubi said after he whacked him in the head with one of his tails.

"Yeah Yeah but what if I don't want to train three brats?" he noticed the evil glint in Kyuubi's eye

**"Then I send you back to hell. The ritual is not finished as yet if you had not noticed." **

Ryu sent a glare at the fox before he sighed in defeat. "I hate you"

**"You along with many others I'd imagine." **He said nonchalantly** "I think I know your answer so I'll finish the ritual. Naruto Rein, finish pumping youki inside the circle." **He continued the chant as Naruto and Rein pumped youki into the circle making it glow with the two colors again. The wounds burns and brands on Ryu's body started to glow as they were healed and made to look as though they were never there. The blood that coated his pants started to dry and the color faded until it was white in color. They then noticed a long white jacket covered him. Kie noticed the back had the kanji for crimson embroidered on it. A masamune suddenly appeared with it's sheathe next to it. The blade was divided into two colors. The mune was cyan while the edge was midnight black. The scabbard was the same color as the edge but had a gold dragon twisting around it. A straw hat also appeared next to him. The ritual was completed as Ryu's shackles disappeared and Rein and Naruto collapse to the ground in exhaustion. Kyuubi saw him looking at his belongings with confusion and could guess the question that was running through his mind.

**"The ritual brings you back exactly how you died that's why your belongings are here. One more thing you should know before I go. I changed the ritual slightly. So if they die you die. Have fun" **and with that the fox vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damn fucking fox" Ryu grumbled as he sheathed the sword. He looked at the two children asleep on the floor then turned his attention towards Kie. "Kid what's your name"

"Kie"

"Alright since that bastard fox wants me to train you three we're going to my village. I'm going to need a map of the region since I don't know how things have changed since I've been in hell. Also bring your stuff here. I want to get out of here as fast as I can." He said as he lay back down on the ground and placed the hat over his head.

_"Since when am I an errand boy?" _Kie asked himself

"The sooner you get the stuff the sooner we can go you know" Ryu said lazily. Kie just shook his head and turned back to the village. A few minutes later he had returned with all of their belongings and saw Ryu was still lying on the ground. Taking out the map he chucked it at his head but was annoyed to see Ryu just catch the map in the air. Ryu sat up and unrolled the map to see how much had changed.

"Hmm not much except for these two villages." He said rolling back up the map and putting it in a pocket inside his jacket. "Alright time to get going" he said as he bit his finger and flashed through hand seals.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" A large cloud of smoke appeared and blocked Kie's vision. He waved his hand to get rid of the smoke in his face and when it cleared he let off an emphatic

"Damn" directly in front of him was long red dragon who had its body curled around itself multiple times trying to fit in the small clearing. Its belly and the underside of its wings were a silver color. The wings, which were attached to its long skinny arms, were cramped against the surrounded trees. The head had large yellow eyes and spikes that ran down the back of his head and stopped at the bottom of his neck. The dragon was currently looking around to see how he ended up in this place.

"Guess I overdid it a bit" the dragon heard the voice and tilted its head down and noticed four people on the ground. Two seemed to be sleeping while the others were staring up at him. The smaller one was wearing a black jacket along while the other…. The dragon blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nope still there.

"Ryu is that you?" the dragon face was suddenly in front of Ryu and sniffed him. "Yup that's you. I thought you were dead." Ryu just yawned at his question."

" I explain that later Uria. Right now I need you to take me and these brats to my village."

"Why the hell are they here anyway? I don't ever remember you taking apprentices before."

"Unfortunately I have to train them. Now can we go?" the dragon just snorted before he lowered his head so they could get on. Ryu walked over to where Naruto and Rein were still sleeping. Picking them up he walked onto the dragon and sat on a place where the spikes couldn't reach him. He turned around and saw Kie was still on the ground in shock.

"Hey wake up and get on boy I don't have all day." He said chucking the map at his head. Unfortunately Kie didn't moved and was hit in the head knocking him to the ground. Kie picked himself up and glared at Ryu who wasn't paying him any mind. Grudgingly he got on the dragon and found a comfortable spot. Well as comfortable as you could get on a overgrown reptile.

"Hold on brat. Alright Uria let's get going." With that the dragon flapped its mighty wings and was soon air born. Kie looked down and instantly felt sick from being up so high. Not to mention the dragons up and down motion was not helping. Ryu saw the green look on his face.

"Throw up on me and I'll throw you off."

"That goes for me as well boy" the dragon said hearing their conversation. Kie just nodded and tried to keep his mind off the flight.

Up and Down

Up and Down.

Unfortunately Kie couldn't keep his lunch down and was about to throw up on Ryu but was pushed and ended up puking on the dragon instead.

"Hey what did I just say!" the dragon roared. Before Kie could answer he was thrown in the air by a sudden thrust from the dragon. Ryu whistled at how far up the boy was launched. A few seconds later they heard coming back down thanks to his screams. Uria caught him in one of his claws and glared at him with his right eye. He had to stop himself from laughing at the boys pale face and heavy panting.

"Now I know your not going to do that again right." He said showing his large fangs. Kie just shook his head frantically. "Good" he said throwing him back on his back. For the rest of the trip he was quite and tried to keep his mind of flying.

* * *

The sun was high in the air when Naruto and Rein woke up and noticed they arrived above Ryu's village, Soragakure. The village was high up in the center of four mountains. The village was large about half the size of Konoha with large trees and strange buildings covering the landscape. Ryu explained his village was situated here because of their dragons required a lot of space not to mention the only way up here was on the might beast so they didn't have worry about anyone coming across it. They were startled when saw someone coming towards them on a green dragon. The dragon was different from Ryu's as it was smaller and had six limbs (note I'm counting the wings as limbs) instead of Uria's four. When they got close enough they noticed the halberd the guard had out and seemed to be in a defensive position. 

"State your name?"

"Kisraragi Ryu last of the Royal Blood Family." The guard almost dropped his weapon but recovered in time.

"Show me proof of what you claim." The guard demanded. He was shocked when Ryu brought out a gold armlet that had two dragons twisting around each other. The guard quickly bowed his head

"Gomen Ryu-sama. I will lead you into the village" the dragon rider said as he flew back to the village closely followed by Ryu. Ryu saw multitudes of people staring up at him and whispering to themselves.

_"The rumors are going to start soon" _he sighed. The finally arrived to large flat opening. Uria was still to big to fit so Ryu leapt off the dragon and landed on the ground barely making a sound. Instead of Uria disappearing Ryu told him to go fly around for a bit while he walked around. Not wasting anytime the dragon flew up and disappeared behind one of the mountains. Ryu told the Naruto and the others to follow as the walked toward a large palace that was made out of stone and molded to look like a roaring dragon. The guard stopped when they reached the entrance bowed and went back to his post. Ryu lead them into the palace stopping and a large gold door with a small hole in the center. Ryu placed his arm into the hole and everyone watched in fascination as the hole clamped down onto his arm. Red lines started to branch out from the hole covering the entire door. The lines soon faded and the sound of a door unlocking reached their ears. Ryu pulled his arm out as the door as it broke into four parts and receded into the wall. He walked through the door leaving Naruto and rest behind.

"Brat's move it. I'm not waiting for you" Ryu said from down past the doorway. They quickly regained their senses and ran to catch up with Ryu. It became harder to see the further they went down the hall. Soon it was pitch black and they could now only hear his footsteps. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light shining down at them. When their vision came back they noticed they were no longer in a hallway. Instead they were in a large circular library that was stacked with shelves of books and scrolls going up to the ceiling. They looked to the center of the room and saw Ryu in the lotus position.

"Come here and sit down." Ryu waited for them to sit before he started talking again. "All right since that damn fox is forcing me to train you three I should get to know you. Since I already know your names we can skip that."

"Um so what do you want us to do?"

"Just stay still. Also during training refer to me as Ryu-sensei" he ran through hand seals so fast that they could only catch a few of them**. _Byu-a-Iji_(Viewer of Memories). **Ryu eyes suddenly turned a teal color and Naruto and the others saw their memories flash by. Soon Ryu's eye returned to normal as Naruto and the others holding their aching heads.

"What the fuck was that?" Kie shouted holding his aching head.

"A jutsu that allows me to see your memories. Sorry about the headache." He said not really meaning it. "Well I picked up a lot from your memories. So the bastard fox is sealed inside you. And your stupid village despises and tries to kill you because of it"

"Yea for as long as I can remember they always treated me like I was a disease or a monster or something." Ryu just shook his head and muttered 'stupid humans' before he looked over at Rein.

"And you're a half demon. And from I've seen you don't even know part demon you are." Ryu said in a bored tone.

**"And you do you pathetic human?" **Rein asked glaring at Ryu who just yawned before he disappeared from their view. Before they realized it Ryu appeared in front of Rein and slammed his fist into her stomach. He suddenly appeared back to his original position in the lotus position. Rein slowly got up and glared at Ryu.

"What did you do to me?" she said trying to get a breathe back

"Sealed your demon blood up." Ryu said trying to stifle another yawn. "Now then unfortunately I can't help you with training your demon side but I do have friends who can." He shuddered at the thought of said friend. "Before we do that I have to find out one last thing." He got up and walked towards a shelf and picked up a small clear orb and brought it back to them.

"Alright right baka's pump your chakra into this." He said throwing it to Kie. Kie gave it a confused look before resting it in the palm of his hand. He slowly pumped chakra into it and almost lost his balance with the sudden weight increase. He was surprised to see the clear orb had turned into one of stone.

"Guess you have an affinity to earth." Ryu said picking up the orb and throwing it to Naruto. Naruto followed Ryu's instructions and soon the orb was vibrating and a small breeze could be felt coming from it.

"That's wind for you but that fox also gave you control of fire. Great that's more work for me." Ryu said taking the orb and throwing it to Rein. When Rein pumped chakra into it the orb started to spark with electricity.

"Alright that's lightning for you then." He took the orb and was about to place it back on the shelf. When Naruto interrupted him.

"Ryu-sensei we didn't see what yours was" Naruto whined. Ryu just sighed before he turned his head to look back at Naruto.

"You'll find out soon enough. Oh I almost forgot." He suddenly disappearedand slammed his palm into everyone's stomach.

"I just put a seal on that increase the rate you all get stronger but cuts your current strength in half. You'll find out why I did this when your trainings complete."He walked to one the bookcases and pushed a switch to make the floor rise to another level of the building. When the floor stopped rising they noticed multiple doorways lining across the room.

"Each door leads to a room. Get a good nights rest you're going to need it to survive tomorrow. Oh before i forget." Naruto had a bad feeling in his stomach but just shrugged it off and went to the door on the left of him. The others followed suit and walked towards their own rooms. Ryu just smirked as he raised the floor to another level.

_"I almost feel sorry for them wait…no I don't" _thought as he walked toward the door in front of him to get a goodnights rest.

* * *

Naruto was currently enjoying a nice sleep. He felt nothing could ruin this well…until he was kicked out of bed and landed on the hard floor anyway. 

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" he said rubbing his now sore ass.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes. The other brats are already up and waiting for us. Hurry up the more time we waste here the longer your trainings going to be." As soon as he said that Naruto's exhaustion left and he was ready to go. Ryu just shook his head and lead them back to the large elevator where everyone was waiting. Naruto notice there was another person with Kie and Rein. He immediately recognized the stranger to be female because of certain…assets. She was currently dressed in a black skin tightleather armorthat further accentuated her figure. She wore a black hooded robe that was currently down and showed long black hair. Naruto noticed strapped to both her thighs were bands that contained multiple kunai, shuriken and senbon needles and also a curved sword. He was shaken from his thoughts when she suddenly appeared in front of his face.

**"So this is the boy old fuzz ball is sealed in."** she walked around Naruto trying to get look at him. When she was finished she looked back up to Kie with a small smirk on her face.** "Looks like you got your work cut out for you Ryu-kun." **

"What the hells that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled. He suddenly felt a blade pressed against his neck deep enough to draw a little blood.

**"Children should learn to speak only when spoken to." **She said taking the blade away his neck and licking off the small spot of blood on the blade.

"Leave him alone Karasu-san. I want to hurry and get this training started." Ryu said walking over to where the switch was located and lowered them back to the library.

**"Aw you're no fun Ryu-kun"** She pouted.

**"I didn't call you over here for fun Karasu-san. I called you to train that girl there."** Ryu said taking some scrolls from the bookshelves.

**"You need to loosen up you know."** Ryu just snorted as he laid the scrolls on the floor. He went over towards the switch was again but this time they went down instead of up. They arrived in what could be described as a large dojo.

"Alright time to get started. I want 200 push-ups, sit-ups and laps around this place. No stopping or you start all over again." Naruto and Kie accepted it but Rein was another story.

"You can't really expect me to do all that!"

"Naruto Kie you can thank Rein for giving you a hundred extra to do." She was about to say something else before Naruto and Kie covered her mouth. Grudgingly Rein proceeded to do all of the exercises. After they were finished Rein collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Naruto and Kie soon follow though they weren't nearly as tired as tired.

"Now that the warm up is finished we can really get started. Karasu-san there's a room behind you. Take the girl and get her started on some of you clan jutsu's." Ryu said unsealing Rein's demon blood before Karasu picked the tired girl up and made her way to the room. After she left Ryu tossed a scroll to each boy.

"Start on the first jutsu in the scroll. You're going to practice for two on them or until I think you've learned them. Then I'm going to train you in taijustu and in your case Kie kenjutsu and taijutsu. After that all three of you are going to spar against me and then Karasu. Then we'll go over strategies and certain battle situations. Then you have an hour to explore the village. After that we're going to have survival training. Naruto and Kie paled at all he had planned for them.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Rein **

After Karasu explained everything they'd be doing today Rein looked at the scroll she had tossed her.

**_Hadazawari no Oujou:_** Touch of Death _An aura of death surrounds the user's hands. When the chakra touches anything living or biodegradable. It causes it to decompose at fast rate. _

Rein looked over the seals and practice with them before attempting the jutsu. Just as the scroll said a black miasma surrounded her hand and she could feel the air becoming stale. Suddenly her hand started to burn and she had to cancel the justu.

**"You have to control the amount of youki you pump out. Too much and it burns your hands to little and it won't work." **

"What ever" Rein said as she tried again. Rein finally was able to get it down after an hour in a half. She almost lost her concentration when Karasu started lightly clapping.

**"Good now do it with both hands." **

"Sadist" Rein muttered but Karasu still heard it.

**"If you think I'm a sadist now, wait till the real training starts."** Karasu said with a wide smile. Rein just glared at her with her black eyes but Karasu just kept on smiling. She practice on forming the seals and trying to balance the amount of chakra delivered to both hands. After another two hours she was finally able to form and control the jutsu.

**"Good you're learning fast. Now then our clan is known for its illusion jutsu's as well as what humans would call ninjutsu and a special form of kenjutsu. From what I learned from Ryu-kun you already know a 'genjutsu' and since I have already taught you a 'ninjutsu' were going to work on speed. If our 'ninjutsu' or 'genjutsu' doesn't work we have to rely on our kenjustu. Our kenjutsu revolves around speed and stealth kills and we mainly use ****wakizashi** **or kunai because of their weight."** She took off a few shuriken. "Now we're going to see how fast you are." She tossed a handful of shuriken at Rein who quickly avoided the barrage.

**"Good now let's get serious." **She said tossing a slightly larger than normal kunai and tossed it Rein while she took out her scimitar. She drew a large circle around Rein and then moved back to her previous spot. She quickly drew another handful of shuriken.

**"You're going to either dodge these shuriken or deflect or block them. You are not allowed to leave this circle." **With that said she launched the shuriken at Rein however she made it harder by using **_Kage shuriken no jutsu_ **and multiplied the handful into a mass swarm. Rein dodged and blocked as much shuriken as she could and accidentally stepped out of the ring and was immediately pierced by a senbon needle in the arm.

**"You stepped out of the circle. Let's try again" **She said repeating the exercise. After an hour of repeating this, Rein had a few needles sticking out of her arms and legs as well as a few cuts and scraps. Some were from stepping outside the circle again others were the ones she couldn't avoid.

**"Okay that's enough for today. I'll patch you up then we'll see how the guys are doing." **She said as she pulled the needles out and healed the wounds. When she was sure all the wounds were healed she led them back into the room where Ryu was currently sparing against them in taijutsu.

Kie charged at Ryu and tried to deliver a kick to his side but his leg was caught he was sent spinning into the wall. Ryu saw Naruto coming from his left and tried to deliver a punch to his gut but Ryu blocked it. Naruto then tried a flurry which Ryu either blocked or dodged. He sensed Kie coming up behind him and waited till he was right behind and grabbed Naruto by his hand and swung him into Kie like a club. Once he had knocked Kie away and saw he was trying to get up he flung Naruto at him knocking him back to the ground.

"Come on I thought you both wanted to see what my affinity was?" he mocked. Naruto and Kie glared at him as they got up. They both looked at each other nodded then charged at him again Naruto hanging back a little. When Kie reached him he tried to punch him in the face which Ryu avoided by jumping back. He was surprised when Naruto used Kie's back as a springboard and launched himself at him.

_"Smart" _he blocked Naruto's punches again and then had sense of foreboding. He felt Kie deliver a kick to his back and send him up into the air. Naruto followed and appeared behind Ryu and grabbed his arms and kicked in the same spot where Kie kicked him. He flipped Ryu over and sent him towards the ground below. Before he reached the ground Kie gave him a knee to the stomach and then twisted to deliver an axe kick his back one more time sending him into the ground with a loud boom. Naruto landed on the ground a second later and collapsed. Kie soon followed. They both watched Ryu rise up and brush himself off and walked to where Naruto and Kie were sitting.

"Good but you're going to have to try harder to hurt me." He looked over and saw Karasu and Rein standing to the sidelines. Well Karasu was standing Rein looked like she would fall out any minute. "Well since you all seem exhausted I'm going to be nice and give you some time to rest. After that we'll have a short match…" He stopped when he noticed all three were asleep.

"**They fell asleep as soon as you said they could rest." **

"Hmm guess we have to increase their endurance." He murmured walking towards the door and left the palace with Karasu right behind him. When they got outside Ryu walked around took in how much the village had changed. Everyone waved or bowed as they walked by. He stopped when he reached the end of the village and looked over to the clouds below him. He felt Karasu sit down next him.

"So what's happened since I've been gone for 100 years?"

**"Nothing much really; Most of the Bijus have sealed into humans. A couple small villages have open up. Oh yea there was a war between Rock and Leaf. Leaf won." **

"Hmm what about the other villages?" he said lying back putting his hat over his head.

**"Nothing major I guess but then again I barely pay attention to the humans."** She said looking down at Ryu. Suddenly a mischievous smile made its way to her face. **"Ryu-kun we have this time to ourselves you know."** She was waiting for him to say something but was surprised when she heard snoring come from him.

**"Ryu-kun I know your awake right?"** she said shaking him. The vein in her head started to throb and she developed a twitch in her eye. She calmly rose her hand and

"SLAP"

"AHHH!"

* * *

Well that chp finish. Next chapter will have a character profile. Read and review 


	7. OC Description

**OC info**

Name: Kie Hizurigin

Sex: Male

Age: 12

Specialty: Kenjutsu and Taijutsu

Clan: Hizurigan clan

Ninja level: Genin

Jutsu types: ken, tai, and some nin

Description/ Characteristics: Approx 5'6", 93 lbs, dark blue hair, black eyes. Has a cocky attitude and the heir of the Hizurigan clan

Name Rein

Sex: Female

Age: 5

Specialty: Genjutsu

Clan: None

Ninja level: Genin

Justu types: gen

Description/ Characteristics: Approx 3'3", 49 lbs, orange hair, pink eyes. 'Playful' attitude and likes to sing

Name: Karasu Kima

Sex: Female

Age: 200+

Specialty: Genjutsu and Ninjutsu

Clan: Kima

Ninja level: Sennin/ Kage

Justu type: ken, gen, nin, and some tai

Description/ Characteristics: Approx 5'7", 105 lbs, violet eyes, dark purple/black hair. Somewhat sadistic nature and enjoys messing with Ryu

Name: Ryu Kisraragi

Sex: Male

Age: (find out next chapter but probably older than you think)

Specialty: Ryu Kuchiyose no Jutsu and Kenjutsu

Clan: Royal Blood/ Kisraragi

Ninja level: Sennin/ Kage

Jutsu type: ken, tai, nin, and some gen

Description/Characteristics: Approx 6', 150 lbs green snake eyes, short black hair. Likes to sleep a lot and has a nonchalant attitude.

A/N: If there are any questions concerning the OC's just lemme know.


	8. Chapter 8

Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood

Chapter 7: Routine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. I do own every OC and original jutsu in this story however.

"Yo!" normal talk

" **Ill eat you!"** Demon talking

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

When Naruto and the others woke up they saw Karasu glaring down at Ryu who had a large hand print on his cheek. Ryu was currently nursing said cheek when he noticed they had woken up.

"Well glad to see you're awake?"

"Yea um…what happened to your face" Asked Naruto.

"Karasu-san slapped me for no apparent reason." Before anything of them could ask the reason Karasu exploded in his face.

"What the hell do you mean no apparent reason? You fell asleep on me when I was talking to you jackass!"

"So that doesn't give you the justification to slap me. Besides I'm sure whatever you wanted to tell me could have waited until after my nap. It's not as if it was life threatening." He said trying to get the ringing out of his ear. He stopped when he felt the killing intent coming from Karasu's direction. He hesitantly looked back and saw Karasu with a look on her face that implied pain and a lot of it.

"So you want life threatening? Then I'll give you it" she said as she chucked a green and black ball of dark energy at Ryu who barely avoided the blast. As soon as he dodged the blast Karasu was trying to cut him into pieces with her scimitars. Not getting anytime to draw his sword Ryu was left defending with two kunai. Naruto and the others were currently watching the fight.

"What the fuck did I do now?" Ryu said blocking another strike

"Don't give me that shit! You know exactly what you did!" she yelled. Although the fight was exciting Rein wanted to hurry and get their lesson started. She broke the other two from watching the fight.

"We should stop them don't you think?" They were about to comment when Ryu said something that made them reconsider.

"Hey don't aim there!"

"Shut up bastard. I'll just re-attach it if something happens!" Naruto and Kie both felt shiver run down their spines before they both said pass and sat back down to watch the fight. Rein shrugged her shoulders as she joined the boys in watching the fight. They were so into the fight they didn't notice a large raven looking down at them. Its red eyes looked at the children before it looked towards the fight between the two shinobi and just shook it's head at their actions before going back to sleep.

After Karasu had calmed down enough and Ryu had patched himself up they continued there training going over strategies in the form of chess and corrected whatever mistakes they made. They were surprised at the skill of Kie. Ryu had thought from the cocky attitude he saw in his memories he would be the first to lose but that went to Naruto because of his impatient attitude. Although he still lost horribly he still last longer than the others. After they finished they then went onto to discuss certain battle situations and the correct course of action to deal with the situation.

"**Alright you all are surrounded by six shinobi two Jonin and four Chuunin and one of you is wounded and almost out of energy. What do you do?" **She watched as they all talked it over and decided the best course of action.

"Since it would be almost impossible for us to defeat them even if all of us were at 100 the best course of action would be to try and run away. If Naruto is the one who is wounded then Rein can use her summons and or that nightmare jutsu on them along with my clones to hold them off as we try to run away. The same in the case of if Rein is the one wounded except Naruto can use that shadow jutsu though I don't know if can work for all three of us_ "Going to have to check on that later."_. If I'm the one that's wounded then I think Naruto and Rein would use their summons or maybe their other jutsus."

"**Well the idea is good but it's still only an idea. We won't know if it'll work until we try it which is what were going to do now." **She said as she finished some hand signs and Naruto and the others found themselves looking into her black eyes before she pressed a finger into their forehead and they passed out.

When the three woke up they found themselves in another forest. They looked around and didn't recognize anything around them.

"How the hell did we get here?" Naruto asked

"**I brought you all here Naruto. This similar to the jutsu Rein used on you except there are no skeletons here. We're going to test Kie's idea but first one of you needs to be wounded so let's see who gets picked." **They all found themselves worrying about who was going to be picked until they heard the scream of pain coming from Rein. She crumbled to the ground in pain and a coughing fit soon overtook her until the ground in front of her was covering in blood.

"**Looks like Rein-chan was picked. Get ready. Go!" **Suddenly a large swam of Kunai was launched at them. Kie saw that Rein wouldn't be able to get away in time so he quickly ran through hind signs and pumped chakra into the ground and summoned a large wall in front of them. As soon as the wall was up he grabbed both Naruto and Rein and tried to escape but was soon halted by four kunai that almost speared his feet. He saw two shinobi come out of the bush and from the vest they wore he could tell they were the Jonin so the others had to be the chuunin. The wall soon fell reveling the four chuunin all poised and waiting. Kie went along with his plan and created six clones and sent them after the enemy. Naruto followed his led and summoned a few kitsunes to help the clones.

"Naruto I need you to try that shadow jutsu and get us out of here." Kie said not taking his eyes of the fight.

"Alright I'll try." Naruto said pulling Rein closer to them and then ran through the hand signs for the **_Kage Hokousha_** and watched as he began turning into the shadow. He stopped to grab onto Kie and Rein and was happy to see it was able to cover them as well. He could feel the jutsu was draining him of a large amount of energy and hurried to get them safely away. He had succeeded in getting them as far as half a mile away before he collapsed from exhaustion. Kie knew since Naruto was out of energy his summons was gone as well and his clones would last long either. He looked around to see if there was any place to hide and was elated to see a cave a few feet away from them. He picked the two exhausted and wounded children and put them down at the back at the cave as he thought about the next course of action. He could feel he only had three clones left and the others had only managed to kill one chuunin. He reviewed the situation and formed a plan. He created three clones each a different size and shape and then cast a henge on two of them to look like Naruto and Rein. He pumped extra chakra into them to make them last longer as they got further away from him.

"If they get too close and you can't fight them off explode and try and take as much of them out as you can." He said before he sent them out and then blocked the entrance to the cave. He could only feel one clone left with the enemy and knew it would last long. Strike that it didn't last long as he felt it be destroyed. Now there were two Jonin and two chuunin He sat down and concentrated on the next course of action. He was pulled out his thoughts when Rein erupted into another fit of coughs.

"You didn't mention on of my teammates would be coughing up blood Karasu-sensei." He said out loud.

"**A squad leader should prepare for any situation Kie. However I'll help you this time. There is a town west of here; about a mile away from here that has a hospital but you need to get there in twenty minutes or Rein will die. Good luck Kie."**

Kie paled at the news before his eyes grew serious and muttered a few choice words directed to Karasu under his breathe. He walked over to where Naruto was resting and shook him awake.

"Naruto I need to know if you have enough energy to summon anymore of those foxes."

"One maybe two no more than that though." Kie cursed and tried to decide what to do. As he was thinking he felt his clones run into the enemy. He sighed as he came to only to one choice.

"Naruto there's a town about a mile west of here. I want you to try and summon a fox large enough to take you and Rein there."

"Wait what about you?"

"I'm going to try and hold them off long enough for you two to get away."

"You can't just expect me to just leave you here!" Naruto yelled at him

"I do and you going to have to. Rein isn't going to last long if she doesn't get help soon and neither of us know any med jutsus so this only course of action. We can't leave her alone to fight and she'll be safer if one of us was there to protect her. So don't argue with me and just go." Naruto grumbled but agreed.

"You better come back alive." Naruto said summoning a large two tailed fox and hoisted Rein who had just finished another fit of coughs on the fox and then set himself on the fox. Kie unblocked the entrance and then felt one of his clones being destroyed. He quickly sent Naruto away and then took the trees above to wait for the enemy shinobi. He opted against make any more clones because of how tired he was already. He concentrated on his clones and found out they had taken out another chuunin and were working on the other. One was suddenly destroyed by a jutsu by one of the jonin. The last clone did a last ditch effort and got close enough to the last chuunin and exploded in front of him. It wasn't enough to kill said chuunin but from what he could tell it had probably maimed him and if he didn't get help soon he would bleed to death. Now Kie was left to wait for the ninja to double back and either try and find them or patch the chuunin up.

"_Great waiting one of my favorite things to do." _He thought sarcastically. He didn't have to wait long as he saw the chuunin. He was right seeing as how the chuunin was now missing an arm and had bandaged up the arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"_Still can't tell if he left for the town to get patched up and the jonin went the other way or if there using him as bait. Guess I'll find out." _He waited until the chuunin was right under him before he jumped down. The chuunin felt something was going to happen and turned around only to see Kie trying to cut him half. He brought out a kunai to try and block the strike but Kie got passed his guard and used his second katana and decapitated the chuunin.

"Alright where are the Jonin?" Kie asked trying to feel any chakra signal. He quickly jumped back as a mass of fireballs landed were he once was. Trying to figure out what to do next another barrage of kunai came from the trees above. He quickly dodged still trying to think up a plan.

"_Guess their going to stick to hiding until I'm exhausted. Great now what to do?" _He thought as he dodged another batch of fireballs before a large fireball was headed for him. He smirked as an idea presented it self. Waiting until it was close enough before creating another clone, that was made to look like it was horribly burned, before he used a **_Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi_** and tried to get away before they figured out he used a clone.

A few minutes later Kie had to cancel the jutsu as he was running low on chakra. He leaned against a tree as he tried to remember where west was. Taking out a compass he was able to find the way. Limping he started out towards where he knew the town was.

A sudden whizzing sound came from behind him. Kie sighed as he recognized what that sound was.

"I should have just stayed in the forest." He said as he rolled to the side to avoid being turned into a pin cushion. He looked as the two jonin came out of the bush. Unlike the bored expression he saw when he first met them they had a look of pure rage.

"What the fuck's your problem?" this seemed to piss the jonin's off even more as they fired another barrage of fireballs at Kie. Kie knew he was too tired to avoid the jutsu this time.

"_Well guess I'll have to use my kekkei genki." _Kie thought as he got into a relaxed state and released a large roar as the fireballs struck him.

The two shinobi felt a large release of chakra but they relaxed as the fireballs struck the shinobi. When the smoke and dust cleared they again noticed there was a body.

"Damn that gaki got away again." His partner was about to reply until they both felt a large killer intent behind them. They turned around and saw a large figure dressed in black spiked armor that had the face of an ogre demon on the chest guard. They saw the two glowing white eyes staring into them. The eyes dropped to large greatmace held in his right hand. They were broken from there gazing when the figure whispered something. They couldn't make out what he was saying until he took in a large breathe.

"KILL EVERYTHING!" he said as he pumped a large amount of chakra to his legs and jumped towards the jonin. Inside the figures mind Kie was watching his body jump towards the jonin.

"_I really have to work on mastering my bloodline. I don't want this to come out when the others are around. Oh well nothing to do now but watch my body try and rip those jonin apart."_

The jonin jumped away as the hammer struck where they were seconds ago. One fired a windmill shuriken while the other went through hand sings and launched a **_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_** at Kie. The shuriken bounced of and Kie sent the fireball back the jonin by channeling chakra into his weapon. Kie suddenly disappeared from the jonin view. The jonin who had launched the fireball (let just call him J1) suddenly found the figure in front of him. Before he could dodge Kie delivered an upward strike into his stomach sending him into the air. Kie placed the hammer across his back as he appeared in front of the jonin. The jonin saw Kie send a punch towards him and blocked the strike. As soon as he did he felt every bone in his arm shatter. Kie followed through with more punches to his other arm and legs before he sent an axe kick to his chest sending him crashing to the ground. While he was still airborne Kie took the hammer off his back and began to gather chakra into it. The now broken Jonin stared up as Kie came down his hammer hanging over his head.

**_HONE MASSATSU RENDAN (_Bone Obliteration Combo).** The hammer slammed into the jonin's chest not only causing his chest to cave in on itself but releasing the pent up chakra into his skeletal system breaking the larger bones and completely destroying the smaller ones. Kie slowly looked towards the remaining jonin as he pulled the now bloodied hammer from the corpse. The jonin saw bits and pieces of flesh sticking to the hammer.

"Still more to kill." He said as he walked towards the shocked jonin. Said jonin quickly snapped out of his daze as Kie continued to get closer. He quickly jumped back as Kie tried to smash him again. He continued to jump back as Kie kept trying to smash him with the hammer.

"_Damnit if that hammer hits me I'm dead. If I can just in one good strike on this thing then I can get out of here alive." _He thought as he dodged his erratic swings. He saw his chance as one of the strikes passed over his head. Wasting no time he withdrew two kunai and got close enough to slash his throat. He wasn't expecting the beast to backhand him into a tree. He held a wet spot on the back of his head as Kie held the spot where his throat was cut. The jonin slowly got up and left as Kie chocked on his own blood.

"I almost don't want to find those other two gakis. I'm asking for more money whe- Ahh!" he suddenly felt something grab the back of his head and slam him into the ground. Before he could pull himself up he was grabbed again and pulled him up to stare into the face of his executioner. He was slammed back into the ground this time on his back. He stared up as Kie raised his foot above his head.

"Shit" the foot came crashing down on his head before he could roll out of the way. The ground and Kie's foot was covered in blood, and pieces of gray matter. The beast let out a victory roar as its armor started to brake away. When all the armor was broken off he grabbed his still bleeding neck trying to stop the bleeding.

"_Damn kekkei genki. If I had control of my body I could have patched up the wound. Guess it's my fault for not mastering it. I'm gonna bleed to death I can see that. Oh well hope Naruto them made it out okay." _He could feel his heart slowing down as he started to drift to sleep. His body felt colder and colder as the seconds went on and the arm covering his throat started to get heavy. One thought prevailed in his mind through all this.

"_I should have stayed home." _His hand dropped as his heart beat one finally time.

Kie quickly sat up and tried to get a feel o f where he was.

"**Well look who's finally up." **He turned to see Karasu staring down at him with a wide smile on her face. He looked past her and saw Naruto and Rein talking to Ryu.

"**Well know I thought you would have lost over an hour ago. Looks like you prove me wrong gaki."**

"Um how'd I end up here?"

"**Simple you died." **She saw the confused look on his face. **"Simple that jutsu I used on you is one we use in my village to train. We can make up an illusion world where you face different scenarios. I understand Rein gave you one familiar to this but added a twist to hers."**

"Oh okay so how'd I do."

"**Simply…you failed. Your mission was to get your wounded teammate some help. You sent Naruto up ahead so he could get Rein to the hospital. However you forgot Naruto was already weak from using _Kage Hokousha _so he ranout three quarters of the way before he ran out. Rein died from internal bleeding." **She said nonchalantly

"You say that like you expected me to fail." He said glaring at her.

"**I did." **

"Then what was the point of this exercise?" He said through gritted teeth.

"**So you could learn to prepare yourself incase a situation like this happens in real life. Also it was fun to watch." **A blank expression made its way to Kie's face

"Your on sick bitch you know that."

"**Child I've known that for a long time. Now why don't you go sit down with Naruto-kun and Rein-chan?" **Kie slowly got up and sat down to where Ryu was.

"Well nice to see you up Kie." Kie just mouthed the words fuck you. "Well someone's in a bad mood today. Anyway I'm going to let you all explore the village so you can get familiar with your surroundings. Now then are there any questions you have? Yes Naruto."

"How long are you going to be training us?"

"Depends when does the fox want you to go back to that village of yours?"

"**Three years." **Kyuubi told Naruto

"Three years."

"Okay any other questions? Yes Rein."

"Why were you in hell?" Ryu and Karasu tensed for a split second.

"That I'm afraid I can't answer right now Rein. Sometime in the future I'll tell you. Do you have another question?"

"You never told us your affinity."

"You're going to have to earn that Rein. Kie any questions."

"Yes this village; why don't you want the other villages to know about this village. From what I can tell it seems strong enough to protect itself. Also the structures in this village seem very ancient so I want to know how old this village is."

"To answer your first question if other villages knew about us then the most obvious thing that would have happened is war. I've learned many things and one of those is humans love to prove their power and the most used course of action is war. So I speared my people from having to do that. They are free to leave the village but they are never to use our summons or our bloodline. If they do they lose the ability to summon thus they cannot get back into the village. The second question…this village is about two-three thousand years old."

"Then how old are you sensei?"

"Hmm…about 600 years old." He smirked at the wide eyes and dropped jaws of his students.

"How the hell can you be that old; unless you-

"No I'm not a demon" Naruto and Kie breathed a sign of relief. "But that doesn't exactly mean I'm human."

"Nani?" All three asked

"You all need to work on your listing skills. Do you remember I mentioned something about a bloodline?" They all nodded their heads "Good now maybe you can figure out what my bloodline is. Your only clue is that it has something to do with my summons." He said getting into a comfortable position on the floor.

"What you're a dragon?" Rein asked

"Nope dragons can't turn into humans but you're half right. Keep guessing."

"You're half human or something?" Naruto asked

"We have a winner. Here's your prize." He said throwing a scroll he had inside his jacket. "It has a wind jutsu in it. Okay now go look around the village. I can only handle you brats for so long." They glared at the lazy man for a moment but they left the room to explore the village. They passed through the streets, looking at the tall buildings; the many people going about their lives. It was then that they noticed a part of the village's kekkei genki. Everywhere they looked the villagers either had scaly long tails, wings that ranged from blue, green, black the colors went on. The there were many dragons seen around the villages. Some were flying in the sky above. These ranged in different types; some where like the one Ryu summoned others where like the guards. They were same as the wings as they differed in color. Others, who didn't possess wings, were large bulky creatures that reminded Kei of horned lizards and iguanas. They wanted to visit the shops but realized their time was almost up and so decided to visit them another day. Hey they did have three years.

They were forced to go through survival training for the rest of the day. They were submitted to Karasu's jutsu again but this time they had to survive in a hot desert with only three canteens of water. Unfortunately they died and had to repeat the exercise again and again until they were able to survive for an entire week. It would be this way for three years; training (or in Karasu's case torturing) the children until it was time to head to Konoha. Oh the joy.

Well that's chapter 7. Sorry for the long wait I had last minute stuff before skewl started. I made a mistake about Karasu's age (just add another 200 years). Also i want know how u guys/girls feel about a Naruto/POP cross.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood

Return Home

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. I do own every OC and original jutsu in this story however. 

"Yo!" normal talk

" **Ill eat you!"** Demon talking

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

Looking into the village of Konoha we can see the third behind a mountain. He stopped thinking about where Naruto was or how he was. If he was hurt and bleeding somewhere but dismissed that thought from what the fox had told him. He sighed as he remembered the meeting with the council shortly after Naruto left. 

_Flashback _

The Hokage walked into the council chambers knowing fully well why he was called here. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found out Naruto was missing. It really was ironic though; they don't care about the boy when he's in the village even though they all knew of the constant attacks from the villagers and shinobi alike as well as the treatment the villagers gave him, but when he's away they start to show an interest.

"_The people of this village really are amazing" _he looked towards the council members. The seats formed a circle with the clan elders being on the right and the other clan head on the left. He took his seat at the top of the circle and called the meeting to a start.

"Hokage-sama we have called you here in concern that we have not heard anything from _that_ child since the festival. We all were hoping you could tell us where it is." Said Danzo, one of the many council members who saw Naruto as the Kyuubi.

"_He _is currently not in the village but in the company of an old friend of mine."

"Why was the council not told of this Hokage-sama" said one of the council members frowning that the demon was no longer in the village where they could watch him.

"Naruto is a citizen of Konoha. He is allowed to leave the village just like any other citizen."

"_It _is a danger to the village and we need to know if it can be used as a weapon against us." Said Mitokado Homura

"_He wouldn't be a danger if this village treated him like the fourth wanted" _"Naruto is a human being who was placed a burden no one should have placed on them. He is not an _It _as you so kindly put it. He is of no danger to the village or anyone in it. Now if there are no more questions this meeting is adjourned." Said Sarutobi; leaving the council before they could ask any more questions.

_Flashback End_

The Third stopped looking over papers to take a long drag from his pipe and reflect. It had been more than three years since he last saw Naruto. He wondered when Naruto would be back and what the fox had done to him. He looked up to at the picture of Fourth and sighed.

"_Looks like I failed you old friend. Naruto I hope you are okay." _

"**Oh come now do I really seem like such a bad guy."**

"_I don't think you want me to answer that."_

"**Cute however I'm here for a reason human. My vessel will be here in a few days along with a few friends. An eight year old girl by the name of Rein, a fifteen year old boy named Kie and their sensei Ryu. Since I can tell the council has been asking about my student and this good friend of yours I guess I'll help." **Said Kyuubi before pouring some of the knowledge he had of Ryu, Rein and Kie and bits and pieces of what Naruto went through the years he was gone into the Thirds mind giving him a large headache after it was over.

"**Woops did I forget to warn of that. So sorry. Now then there is a second reason I'm wasting time here. Seems as though Ryu sent a messenger hawk to you concerning when Naruto would be back but the message was never delivered to you. I wonder where it went." **Kyuubi asked rhetorically knowing one of the stupid monkeys must have gotten it and they were now preparing on stopping Naruto from coming back into the village. It was going to be funny to see what happened to the fools.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Currently Ryu and his students were walking towards the village of Konoha. Ryu was reading a book that described current S-class missing-nins while listening to CD player he bought inside the village they had passed. He was still trying to figure out how they got some many songs on a small device but decided to try and figure it out later. He was wearing the same white cloths and now had a pair of dark black oakleys since he heard of some S-classing missing-nin with snakelike eyes and didn't want to mistaken for someone else especially an S-class criminal.

On the right side of him was Kie who was now a little over six feet tall, wearing the same type of jacket except this was what Ryu called dragon leather. It was made from the scales of a dragon and was stronger than steel and light as a feather. The added bonus was that whatever dragon the scales came from the clothing would be resistant to that element. These were made from a Red Dragon and so were resistant to fire. There was also the image of a bull's head on the back of his jacket since Ryu said he acted like a wild bull whenever he used his Kekkei genkai. Speaking of which, Kie had finally mastered his bloodline's first level and was working on the second. The green sword he had was now replaced with a long, wide silver greatsword. He kept the green sword in a special scroll that along with other weapons. The blade was a foot and half inches wide and six feet long excluding the six inches of the grip. The guard formed the shape of dragon wings. There were also a new katana on each side his hip. The one on the right was a midnight black color that light reflected off of. The one on the left was a white blade that seemed to pulsate with some strange energy. There were also a windmill shuriken connected each of his arms. The white katana was called Joukai, the greatsword Daichi and the black katana Makai. Each sword had a weight seal that either doubled or tripled the swords actual weight. The greatsword weighed five hundred pounds and each katana weighed a hundred pounds. He still wore the same baggy pants and open toed sandals that held a metal plate at the bottom.

Ryu was proud of Kie for learning most of the Doton scrolls and even creating a few of his own though he would never tell him that lest it go to his head. His swordsmanship had increased and could now last twenty minutes in an all out kenjutsu match between them. Ryu had also taught him **_Futae no Kiwami_** style (Mastery of the Two Layers) which worked by the first punch with the proximal interphalangeal joint neutralizing the hardness of the target, then the second blow strikes with the knuckle and breaks the target before it recovers from the force of the first blow. There was a third step but Ryu wanted to wait a while before teaching it Kie.

On the left of him was Rein and Naruto. Rein was now about four feet tall. She wore a scarlet red hood that had a large skull on the back whose eyes were bleeding from its sockets. She had a skull earrings and a black choker that looked as though it had a red eye in the middle. As they walked they could here the rattling of the chains she had around her arms. Thanks to a jutsu placed on the chains they acted like they were alive and responded to her thoughts. The chains were mostly used as torture instruments or making quick clan kills. Ryu knew she also had an assortment of daggers and kunai strapped to her legs just like Karasu. She had the same sweet smile on her face one would expect from an eight year old yet he knew that smile was anything but sweet especially when you pissed her off. Then the thought of Karasu teaching her all those torture jutsus and the raiton jutsus plus her ability to combine the two scared him slightly.

Last but not least was Naruto who had jumped in size to five foot 2 inches (158.50cm). Thanks to the getting off his ramen addiction and getting him to eat some healthy food he had changed from the midget to average height. His tips of his hair were now an orange red color and his whisker marks were a bit darker from using the fox's youki so much. He was currently wearing the same black baggy pants and a similar jacket to Kie except it had flames dancing at the bottom of it. In the center of the jackets back were two foxes that formed a yin yang symbol. He now wore black combat that held steel spikes at the bottom. On his right hand was a fingerless glove like Kie's and on the left was the clawed gauntlet that Naruto had named Jigokukobushi (Hell Fist). Ryu realized that the enemy wouldn't give Naruto time to get the gauntlet out of his pack he performed a painful ritual on him called Chi Kane. The ritual melts any metal and melds it with a person's body. The weapon or armor can be hid underneath the skin and then pop out when the user wishes it. The problem was that it rips the flesh when it comes out and if the person didn't have a healing factor or a high tolerance for pain they can cause permanent damage to their muscles or pass out from the pain and possibly bleed to death. Ryu had made Naruto practice pulling and retracting the gauntlet out till he only grimaced slightly when he did it. Naruto had mastered the _Kage Hokousha _and was now working on the second level along with coming up with different things he could do with Kyuubi's youki. He had learned many futon and katon jutsu and made many combination jutsu such _Konton: Toku no Hisaki_ (Chaos: Shield of Flames). The technique surrounds the user in a column of flames that protects the user and burns anything close to it. Although the jutsu is originally a shield Naruto could fire it up from the ground to surround an enemy and burn them to ash.

Although Ryu mainly focused on their aliment he had them learn other types of jutsu as well. Aside from new jutsus they all learned about the history of each shinobi village, their specialty and any other information that Karasu could dig up on them. Speaking of her, Karasu was unfortunately unable to come because her mother had called her to help with a situation in the village. The boys were happy but Rein was sad for her not be able to join them. The boys were happy because after Rein and Karasu begun to get along with each they would team up and torture the three of them with genjutsus or any other thing they could come up with. Ryu remembered a painful experience when Karasu and Rein spiked their food. Kie suffered a case of diarrhea while Naruto and himself suffer a bad case of indigestion. Also whenever Karasu or Rein would say a certain word all three boys would have to use the bathroom. Ryu had removed the drug from their system and the boys had vowed never eat around those again. I think we can see why Rein is upset.

Ryu was also thinking about what would happen when they got closer to Konoha. From what the fox had told him there wouldn't be a welcoming party when they got there. He sighed as he thought how stupid some humans were and how they seemed worse then some demons at times. He had told his students to get behind him when they reached the village and not to get involved in the fight. One he didn't want the villagers to see how strong Naruto really was which is why he forbade Naruto and the others from using any high level jutsu while they were in the village or close to it. Then there was the fact that most of the village still saw him as the fox if he killed any of their shinobi then there would hell to pay. Although Ryu did want to burn the village to the ground because they couldn't see the difference between a child and a nine-tailed fox Naruto said he wanted to handle it and Ryu knew revenge just brings more pain and death also he didn't feel the need to kill defenseless civilians…at least not anymore in his lifetime. Ryu looked up from his book and saw the village gates coming up and instructed them to stay behind him and Naruto to put away his gauntlet. Not soon after they took a few more steps a kunai lodged into the ground in front of him. Seconds later five shinobi wearing animal mask jumped down from the trees. From what Ryu read these were the village anbu and some of the strongest shinobi in a village.

"Ohayo are you here to escort us into the village?" Ryu said putting on a false smile and acting as though he didn't know why they were really here.

"No we are here to make sure that demon does not enter the village." Said a cat masked anbu drawing out a katana.

"Nani," He looked back at the children behind him and then turned back to the anbu in front of him. "I'm sorry but I don't see a demon anywhere; perhaps you can describe it for me?" said Ryu getting a kick out of messing with the anbu.

"That one right there!" Shouted a wolf masked pointing towards Naruto." The other anbu were smiling in the thought that the Hokage didn't mention the Kyuubi to this man as it being the only way he would train the demon and when he found out he would help in killing it. Ryu looked to where the anbu was pointing and then started laughing.

"Oh you mean your going to kill the one who has the demon sealed inside him. I was confused because Naruto's the vessel not the Kyuubi so you're going to have to forgive me." Ryu said lowering his head laughing. Suddenly the laughter stopped and they all felt the large amount of killing intent coming from him. "I'm afraid I can't let you hurt my student. Now leave unless you want your career as a shinobi ended."

The anbu steeled their resolve against the killer intent and pulled out their katanas. "What do you expect to do against all of us?" said a cocky anbu in a hawk mask. Two dozen more anbu leapt down from the trees. They were all terrified when Ryu started laughing again but this time it chilled them to the bone or maybe it was because the temperature had started dropping when Ryu first released his killer intent. They could already see snow forming on the trees and ground.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you its quality over quantity?" He said taking of his glasses and showing them the glowing blue balls of fire that were his eyes. He quickly ran through hand seals ending in the Ox.

"_Tama no Naiya _(Sphere of Diamond)." A sphere of ice suddenly appeared surrounding Naruto, Rein and Kie confusing some of the anbu before turning there attention back to the blue eyed devil. "I don't want my students harmed during this. You understand. Now then let's see how strong Konoha's anbu force is." He said giving them a smile that made them reconsider coming here.

One of the Anbu charged at him intent on chopping Ryu's head off. Ryu just sidestepped the strike and grabbed the Anbu's arm before he bent his elbow in the opposite direction. He quickly drew his sword and sliced off his legs before he pushed him away. All this happening in a span of six seconds. Two Anbu sent fireballs at Ryu while fire others sent a handful of kunai at him multiplying them into a swarm. Ryu easily dodge the projectiles and saw few anbu charging at him. He put his sword away and grabbed the closes Anbu arm and swung into another Anbu. He blocked a strike from another with his armlet and then twisted his body and delivered a kick to the Anbu's ribs sending him into a tree. He turned around picking up a strange sound behind him and turned around to see two small drills of air heading towards him. Mist started to spread across his arms as he held them up to the coming drills.

"Tou". The mist fired from his arms and hit the two drills slowing the down until the people inside were frozen. He noticed an Anbu get up behind and was gathering chakra to their hands.

"You are in range of my divination. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" he charged at Ryu attempting to seal of his Tenketsu points but was shocked to see him just dodging them. Before he could attempt another strike Ryu grabbed his arms.

"Fast but not fast enough." He kicked him a good distance away before he appeared right in the Hyuugas face with a kunai in each hand and a stance he had never seen before.

"Ichihyaku Dageki (One hundred Strikes)." Ryu's hands became a blur as he made small cuts over the Hyuugas body. When Ryu was finished the Anbu feel to the ground barely breathing and Ryu's his cloths were red from the blood flying from the cuts. Ryu stepped over to face the rest of the Anbu who were even more afraid of him now. He slowly drew closer to the Anbu before he disappeared and reappeared in front of the hawk masked with his arm over his shoulder.

"Now what was that you were saying before?" before the shocked Anbu could do anything he felt Ryu's sword enter his gut and his body grow cold. The hawk Anbu was soon turned into an ice figure before Ryu drew his sword out of him and turned his attention back towards the remaining Anbu. He saw a few try to escape and appeared in front of them and cut off the legs of a few of them, impaled them with ice spikes or turned into ice figures.

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said. Because you all decided not to leave you all pay the price…the ending of your shinobi careers." He slowly walked towards the Anbu who knew they weren't getting out of this unscathed.

* * *

The Hokage rubbed his temples from the headache he was getting from the meeting with the council. They had been here for hours now going over everything in the village from zoning permits to possible villages they could ally with. They were currently talking about budget increases and decreases of certain business. He wanted this meeting to hurry and end and relax a little before he had to review more papers. Oh the joy of being the Hokage. Like always they brought up Naruto and his whereabouts and when he would return. He had been on edge ever since the fox had told him this Ryu person had sent a message to him and it never arrived. The fox told him that there was nothing inside except when Naruto would be arriving. 

**"The fun's already begun human." **Before he could ask the fox what he meant the doors to the council chambers were pushed open revealing a ragged looking Jonin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked an enraged Hiashi Hyuuga

"I'm sorry to disturbed you Hokage-sama but there seems to be a large output of chakra coming from outside the gate. Two anbu squads have already been sent to investigate this but they left over twenty minutes ago and there has not been any word from them. There is also a large mist blocking our view of what is going on sir. What are your orders Sir?" said the Jonin who was panting from the long run and giving the report to the Hokage. Meanwhile the Hokage was gritting his teeth realizing why this meeting was called and had been going on for so long. They wanted him to get rid of Naruto before he stepped into the village.

"Tell the Jonin to wait on my command and meet me at the gates. It looks as though we'll have to reschedule our meeting." He said leaving behind a happy Danzo. Danzo knew all about the message. One of the anbu had picked up the message from the hawk and brought it to him. He had the Anbu set up an ambush and was happy to know soon the demon would be gone. He was angry that the Jonin had interrupted his plan but knew it would make much of a difference as even the Sanins would have a hard time against two squads as well as the anbu who set up the ambush. Leaving the room with the rest of the council to see who was fighting the anbu he smirked at how easy his plan had come together and inwardly smiling knowing his day would get even better.

The Hokage arrived on the wall to see many Jonin and Chuunin on the wall looking into the mist. They all looked up at the Hokage waiting for his orders. He was about to say something before one of the Jonin shouted.

"Someone's coming!" said aHyuuga Jonin gathering a few kunai. The other Jonin got ready as well drawing different projectiles. The sound of heavy footsteps soon could be heard as well as a humanoid shape. What surprised the Byakugan users was that no matter how much closer the figure got. Soon a bloodied figure stepped out and saw the Hokage along with the Jonin and Chuunin.

"Ohayo Hokage-san if I knew there was going to be a welcoming party I would have tried to keep my cloths clean." Said Ryu doing a mock bow.

"Hello Ryu-san. Can you please explain where your students are along with my Anbu force and why you're covered in blood?"

"The Anbu are inside the mist and as for my students-. Ryu suddenly disappeared for a second and then reappeared with a large sphere of ice. –they're inside this." Ryu dispelled the jutsu destroying the ice ball and reveling his students. The Third looked from each one of Ryu's students until he came to a mostly blond haired boy.

"Ohayo Oji-san." Naruto said waving to him. A few of the Jonin and chuunin that recognized him glared at him. Ryu sighed again when he saw their glares and held himself from hurting them.

"It's good to see you Naruto. Now then Ryu-san what happened to my Anbu?"

"Well I could tell you but it might be better to show you. You probably won't like what you see but I don't really give a damn." Said Ryu as the mist cleared shocking the shinobi. Bodies littered the ground some missing arms and legs. Others were frozen in blocks of ice or pieces of ice sticking through them. There were splotches of blood covering the trees and ground. Ryu, not being a patient man, broke them out of there stupor.

"There all alive just out cold. Also they attacked me first I just defended myself but I guess you still want me to heal them correct Hokage-san." Ryu said pushing himself off the tree and lazily performing a few handseals.

Uyoku no shiro tenshi _(Wings of the white angel) _dove-like wings made of chakra suddenly appeared on his back before they turned into beams of light and struck every Anbu that was impaled or had limbs missing. The ice spikes in the impaled Anbu melted and whatever wounds they suffered. The ones without limbs soon had their arms and legs reattached to them leaving no mark they had ever been cut. The wings disappeared after all of them were healed.

"Hokage-san the next time your Anbu attack me I'm not healing them." Ryu said walking towards the Hokage. He saw some of the shinobi prepare to attack and suddenly disappeared. The shinobi soon found there weapons cut into pieces and Ryu right next to the Third.

"We really have to work on shinobi's abilities you know. Well Sarutobi I think I owe you a report don't I. Naruto, Kie, Rein lets go." Ryu said walking away with his students leaving a few mad, scared and shocked shinobi; the Hokage grabbing the bridge of his nose asking himself why he took up this position and a laughing fox that could be heard by two people.

* * *

Well that's chapter 8. Read and review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood

Greetings, Meetings and Dealings with Pest

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. I do own every OC and original jutsu in this story however. 

"Yo!" normal talk

"**I'll eat you!"** Demon talking

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

The Third grabbed the bridge of his nose as he sat in his chair. He looked up to see Ryu sitting down, with his hat covering his face and one of his headphones in his ear. Naruto and the others were sitting down behind him chatting idly. He knew he was going to be hearing about the incident today from the council members and possibly the villagers. He took his pipe out of the desk to calm his nerves and had to ask himself again why he has to deal with this. He should be enjoying the few remaining years relaxing and playing with his grandson. If only he could find a replacement that was strong enough to protect the village and cared for _every_ member of the village. Oh well that's a problem for another day.

"Ryu did you really have to handle the situation like that?" asked the Hokage taking a long drag of his pipe. Ryu looked up towards him while turning off the CD player. He had also caught Naruto and the others attention.

"Well I probably could have handled it a little better but we can't really do anything about it now can we." He said making the third sigh and shifted his attention towards the three children.

"Care to introduce me to these two Ryu?" pointing towards Rein and Kie. Although the fox had told him a lot about all three of them he wanted to find out about them himself.

"I could but I think it's better if they introduced themselves. I'm sure whatever is said will remain in this room." The Third nodded. "Okay then Rein how about you go first." Rein glared at Ryu before turning towards the Third and asking what he wanted to know. He told her just to say a few things about herself.

"My name is Kima Rein. I like singing, find new ways to torture people, and candy especially lollipops. I dislike people who underestimate me because I'm a child and a girl and also those who hate others for things they have no control over. My dream is to become an infamous torturer" She gave a little curtsy before she sat back down all the while the Third's eye twitched and a thought ran through his head.

"_Please not another Anko please Kami-san. I don't think my heart or the village can handle another one of them."_ Kie stepped up after Rein sat down and introduced himself. The swords strapped to the boy's back caught Sarutobi's interest.

"My name is Hizurigin Kie. I like learning different weapon styles, drawing and sculpting, and training with Naruto, Rein or Ryu-sensei. My dislikes are the same as Rein's. My dream is to become a weapon master and clean up my clan's reputation." He turned around and returned to his seat. The Third nodded knowing from the fox what kind of reputation his clan received.

"Naruto why don't you tell me what you've been up to these three years." Naruto told as much as he could about his training, his time in Ryu's village, all the crazy adventures they all had done. Sarutobi was happy to see that the fox hadn't turned him into an engine of destruction. His smile disappeared when Naruto asked him a question he was prepared for.

"Oji-san why didn't you ever tell me that the nine tails was sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked with anger laced in his question. Perhaps he spoke to soon the Third thought before sighed and took a long drag.

"I made it an S-class law that no one was to tell the younger generation about you being the nine-tails vessel or to speak about it. Those who did would be executed. You were also never to know about this law or being a container. I did it in the hopes that you might be able to lead a normal life sadly I was mistaken."

"So it was better that the villagers would glare at me, talk about me behind their backs, isolate me from people my own age, torture me and try to kill me! That every time I showed up bloodied and broken and asked why this happened to me you knew the answer but never told me! Is that better?" Naruto said in a frighteningly calm voice. His deep blue eyes changed to the red slitted eyes that reminded the Third of the nine-tailed demon. Ryu knowing how this was going to turn out had already put up a barrier so no one outside could feel the killer intent that was now coming from Naruto or anyone from entering the room.

"Naruto you don't know how many times I wanted to tell you. I wanted to adopt you when you were born you know but the _council _he spat out –stopped me. Every time you came to me broken and in pain it killed me inside. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to quit being the leader of a bunch of fools who cannot see the difference between a child and a nine-tailed demon and who would spit in the face of someone who sacrificed his life for them. But that would not have accomplished anything in fact it would probably done more harm then good. If I stopped being Hokage then there would be nothing to stop the council from giving you a public execution though I'm not sure that's any worse than what you've been through. If they found out I had told you then I would have been killed and you probably would soon follow thanks to the very law I created. I was also worried what you would do if you learned why so many people hate you then might seek revenge against them. I thought about letting you leave the village but then I would never know what would happen to you; if you're happy or being treated better or worse than you were here. So many question and outcomes that I would never know the outcome to. "

Naruto sighed. He was still angry. Pissed was more like it. He couldn't change what happened in the past. A part of him wanted revenge on this village but Ryu had told him revenge never solved anything.

"Well even if I think some of the people village should burn in hell for what they did to me I'm not gonna try and take revenge against them. So what's been going on since I left?" The third breathe in relief as it seemed Naruto didn't want to take revenge although what he said did scare him a little but it was to be expected after what Naruto had gone through. Hey better than a child with a demon sealed inside him going on a murder spree.

"Now then Naruto you wish to become a shinobi of the leaf correct?" Naruto nodded. "Good take this to the Academy tomorrow and present this to one of the teachers. They'll show you which classroom to go to." said the third giving him a piece of paper. "Now then I need to find a place for you all too live don't I?" the Hokage asked before pulling out a large binder and placing it on his desk. "These are currently homes and apartments for sale. Take a look." Ryu looked through the folder until he found one close to the northern edge of the village. There were few other homes in the area and they all were a ways from each other.

"I'll like this one." Ryu pointed to a white three-story house. He quickly paid for the house and received a key from the Hokage. He told Naruto and the others to go on ahead as he wanted to talk to the Hokage. They all left leaving the Thrid to talk with Ryu.

"What is it you need to talk to me about Ryu-san?"

"What do you think is going to happen now? I doubt the village is going to be happy the 'demon' is back in their village."

The Third sighed before he came up with an answer. "I don't know Ryu-san. When Kyuubi told me the things that Naruto has endured I was shocked and angry that these people would such a thing to child.

"Human beings will always look for an outlet for their pain. The Kyuubi killed their hero and so they wanted retribution. Unfortunately they took out their pain on Naruto because he holds the demon inside in him and they think he's the fox's reincarnation. Not very smart if you ask me; revenge solves nothing it only brings more pain. If this village continues to hold ill intent toward my student I fear they may bring about their own deaths as one person can only take so much before they snap." Ryu said as he left the office. The Third was really starting to feel too old for this shit. He was about to pull out a familiar orange book when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter"

"Sorry to disturb you sir but these need your signature." His secretary said as a team of genin came into the room each caring a pile of papers that were taller than any one of them. The Third smiled but inwardly he was crying over not being to able to read his 'novel'.

* * *

Naruto and the others walked around the village getting acquainted with the village (or reacquainted in Naruto's case). Naruto noticed the glares directed toward him but ignored them. The same couldn't be said for Rein and Kie. If anyone tried to do more than glare at Naruto then there would be a price to pay. Unfortunately it looked as though someone had a death wish. 

"What are you doing back in this village demon?" said one of the villagers. Kie was ready in case he tried to do something.

"Move." Naruto said simply pissing off the villager. The villager tried to punch Naruto but fell the ground holding the stub that once was his arm. Kie had one his katanas to the villager's neck and was glaring down at the villager with his white eyes.

"Listen closely teme. If you ever try to attack my oto-san again I WILL KILL YOU." The villager got up holding his arm and running away.

"You really didn't have to do that you know Kie-kun. I could have taken care of it" said Naruto looking at the villagers who either stared in fear or disgust at what Kie just did. He continued towards the direction to there house.

"Yea I know but part of me wanted to do that." Kie said cleaning the blood off his sword and continued walking. They soon arrived at the house and decided to rest for the day tomorrow.

Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Ryu cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning Naruto you're up early for once. There's food already on the table. I'll go wake Kie and Rein." He said going upstairs to wake the others. Naruto sat down at the table looking at the miso soup, grilled fish and other foods but sighed as something wasn't there.

"_Damn no ramen" _

Soon Kie and Rein came down and eaten breakfast and were soon ready to go. Kie had placed his swords in a scroll while Rein had her chains wrapped around her limbs, tight enough not to make a sound but enough so that they wouldn't restrict her movements. When they were sure they had everything they started towards the academy from the roof tops.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Academy. Naruto and the others reached the door marked on the paper and knocked on the door.

Umino Iruka currently was looking over a few test papers waiting for his students to arrive and class to start. Just as he was going to grade another test there was a knock at the door. Guessing it was one of the other teachers as no student would be here this early he open the door and saw a boy with blonde hair in front of him. His eyes widen when he recognized the boy in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes are you Umino Iruka?" he nodded his head "Were your new students." Naruto said presenting him the paper the Hokage had given them. Iruka read over the names and told them to go take a seat anywhere.

"_I thought the boy was gone. I'll have to ask the Hokage about this." _He continued to grade papers often glancing at Naruto. Of course they all noticed this and whispered amongst themselves.

"Looks like we have another one." Kie whispered to the others.

"Well he didn't glare at me. He might be different." Naruto replied

"If he attacks you can I hurt him?" Rein asked

"I thought I told this is my problem."

"Yea but that doesn't mean we're not going to help."

"Besides that I need a guinea pig for my experiments. I'm sure he'll work just fine." The two just looked at Rein and shook their heads. Soon the other student arrive d and took their seats some glancing at the three.

"Class we have three new students joining us this year. Please come down and introduce yourselves." The three walked down and introduced themselves.

"Ohayo my name is Kima Rein nice to meet you." She said.

"Aren't you a little bit young to be here? Why don't you go home squirt." Said a dark haired boy in the back of the class, earning a few laughs from the class. Rein just smiled at him before she was suddenly behind the boy with a kunai to his neck deep enough to draw blood.

"I don't think I heard what you said. Can you repeat it for me please?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Rein get down here. I don't need you killing anyone already." Kie said shaking his head. Rein complied as she returned to her seat.

"The names Hizurigin Kie. Word of advice don't make fun of here age." Kie said simply before he walked back to his seat.

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he took his seat next to Kie. Iruka coughed to get the classes attention back on him as he started the day's lesson. Naruto fell asleep as he already knew this and decided to spend time training with the furball inside him. Kie could also be seen close to nodding off. Rein was the only one paying attention to the lesson.

* * *

**Naruto Mindscape**

Kyuubi was currently watching Naruto practice with the **_Kage Hokousha _**in the field Naruto had created. Getting sick of sitting in a cage Kyuubi had Naruto help him change the place into a large demonic forest. The trees were withered and the forest had a scent of death and blood. The river nearby was red along with the giant waterfall close to the forest. The cage was replaced by a collar that had Seal engraved onto it.

"**Naruto that's enough practicing with that jutsu. Now were going to see how far you've come." **Said Kyuubi, giving a smile that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Kyuubi eyes glowed red and Naruto could feel the youki coming off him. He suddenly heard a slithering sound behind him and slowly looked behind him. Right in front of him was something that looked like a combination between a cockroach and a centipede. It had long body with four sets of large legs in the back and what looked like at least ten sets of smaller ones in the front. The back had green overlapping scales and a dark green underbelly. The mouth had a row of razor sharp teeth with two large pincers on each side. The bug was standing up straight and Naruto saw the three red eyes staring into him and the droll that was burning the ground it fell on. Naruto barely dodged getting his head bit off.

"What the hell is this thing?" said Naruto edging away from the bug.

"**This would be a ****Konchuu**** Youkai. Your job is to kill it before it kills you. And you can't leave here until its dead. Have fun." **The bug shot out a ball of acid that Naruto rolled to avoid getting hit with. He looked back and saw the acid had hit a large rock that was now melting.

"_Note to self don't get hit by acid." _The bug tried to bite Naruto again but he dodged it again. He dodged another strike and kicked the beast only to grab his now aching leg.

"**Its hide is harder than diamond." **The fox said stifling a yawn.

"That would've been nice to know before hand. How the hell do I kill it?" Naruto said dodging another acid ball.

"**Figure it out." **The fox said simply. Naruto jumped back to avoid a strike from the bugs tail. He quickly drew his gauntlet and threw a large fireball that engulfed the bug.

"Ha take that you stupid fox." Naruto saw the smile on the foxes face and knew something was wrong. He quickly jumped to the side avoiding another strike from the bug. He looked up to see the bug completely unharmed with only a few small flames remaining on his body.

"**Did I forget to tell you it's hide is fire resistant? Silly me" **Naruto ignored him and continued to dodge the bugs strikes and think of another way to kill it. He quickly thought if fire couldn't do it maybe wind. He quickly went through hand seals.

"Slicing Winds." Naruto sent out multiple blades of wind, leaving deep gashes and cuts in the bug. The demon roared in pain as its blood fell from its wounds burning the ground below. The blood caught fire from the flames on the bug's body. The bug glared at Naruto before he charged at Naruto once again, its wounds already healing. Naruto avoided it by jumping in the air. He quickly realized his mistake when he saw the bug coming to attack him and he realized he couldn't dodge it this time. The bug rammed into Naruto or would have if he hadn't used a substitution jutsu and the bug only hit a log. The demon looked around to find it's prey. Naruto was currently hiding behind a large tree trying to figure out what to do.

"_Fire doesn't work and wind doesn't do enough. I doubt earth would do much. Kuso think what can kill this thing?" _Naruto suddenly remembered one key fact about bugs. No matter who hard or strong an insects hide is it's still soft on the inside. he moved from behind the tree as the bug tore through it and tried to bite into Naruto. He landed on a tree branch and watched as it charged at him again. This time Naruto threw a few kunai's with explosive notes at its open mouth. Unfortunately it seemed the bug wasn't as stupid as Naruto thought as it closed it's mouth and the kunai bounced off its armor. Naruto jumped to another branch as the bug rammed through the one he was just standing on. Naruto tried to think of another idea as he dodged another ball of acid. He quickly created a dozen earth clones and had them deal with as he thought another idea. He quickly created another earth clone except this one was slightly different. He had given it extra chakra and some youki. Oh and there also was a large hole in the centre of it. He couldn't make an explosive earth clone like Kie so he had to opt for something else. He started to gather youki into his hand until a small miasma developed. He compressed it into a ball of pure energy and placed it into the hole of the clone before he sealed it up. He sent the clone towards the bug and followed it encase this also didn't work. The demon was just finishing the last clone when it noticed the other clone coming. It sent another ball of acid at the clone which it dodged and sent a blade of wind, cutting the demon. The bug sent a spray of acid at the clone in retaliation. The clone started to dodge the spray of acid and sent out more blades of wind which the bug dodged easily. The bug suddenly stopped shooting and dug underground. The clone was trying to figure out where and when the bug was going to surface. Minutes passed and there still wasn't a sign of the bug. Suddenly a jet of acid came out of the ground, which the clone dodged by jumping to the side. The tail of the bug emerged from the ground and the clone's right leg was cut off. Before he could recover a small jet of acid came from the ground and landed on the clones back. The bug emerged from the ground and slithered over to the disabled clone. Naruto and the clone watched as it stretched it's mouth and devoured the clone. Naruto waited until the large lump in the bug disappeared and then set off the bomb he planted in the clone and the bug exploded showering the ground with blood and guts and acid that burned whatever it touched. Naruto dodged being burned by putting up a shield with Kyuubi's youki.

"Ha take that you stupid furball."

"…"

"Um Kyuubi…" Naruto suddenly heard the sound of snoring and put two and two together.

"Wake up you sorry excuse for a furcoat!" He yelled. He quickly was transported to the dwelling of the fox and saw that Kyuubi was generating so much killer intent that the clearing was decorated in a crimson glow.

"**You did not just call me that!" **He said or growled at Naruto. Naruto started to slowly to back away from the fox. He tried to run when the fox's claw came down but knew it was to fast for him to dodge. Lucky for him he woke up to see Kie over him hand on his shoulder.

"Um you okay Naruto?"

"Thank you." Naruto said; grabbing Kie's arm and cried tears of happiness.

"**You have to sleep sometime gaki." **And then Naruto started to cry again knowing he was in for hell tonight. Kie figured it probably had something to do with the fox and decided not to ask.

"Come on class is over." Kie started walking away and Naruto soon followed. They saw Rein outside on one of the swings waiting for them. There were also a few parents picking up their children and would occasionally send a glare or mutter something towards Naruto who would just ignore it or glare right back at them. They all left the school grounds not noticing they were being followed.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ryu**

After his students had left for class Ryu had enjoyed his day by sleeping, eating, sleeping, training, sleeping, figuring out what else to teach his students, sleeping, and finally reading. Did I mention sleeping? He looked at his watch and saw he still had about a good two hours before school ended. He was about to go catch another nap when he heard a tapping on his window. He opened the window and saw a hawk with a note attached to its leg. He took the note and read the message. He wore a frown on his face when he was finished.

"_Great a meeting with the council. Probably about what happened yesterday…hopefully. Great and just when I was about to take a nap." _He thought as he put on his a shirt and his jacket and left a note telling his students where he was. He ran along the roofs wanting to avoid the villagers. It was then that he realized he didn't know where the council hall was. Cursing he went towards the Hokage tower hoping the third hadn't left for the meeting as yet.

The Third was currently enjoying one of many of his student's books. He needed a break from paperwork and this is just what the doctor ordered. He was currently at a very interesting scene in the book where Jio was starting to undress Shina, when someone came rushing into his office through the window. He looked up from his book and saw that it was Ryu.

"Can I help you with something Ryu." The Hokage asked trying to hide his book in one of his pockets.

"Yes can you show me where the council hall is?" he asked watching the Hokage trying to hide the book. He wondered what was so important about such a small book.

"Yes but why do you need to know?"

"Weren't you informed about the meeting with the meeting with the council today?" Ryu asked generally confused. The Third looked through the papers on his desk and found the paper about the meeting. "Strange wouldn't they inform you about the meeting personally?"

"Unless of course they don't me there." The third said while getting up out of his seat and instructing Ryu to follow him. They walked through many halls until they came upon a large door. Before the Hokage opened the door he heard Ryu coughed and looked back to see he had something in his hand.

"Now what is a man of your status doing with a book like this?" Ryu asked waving a familiar orange book in the air. The Third quickly took the book back and hid it a little better. He saw Ryu's smiling face and grumbled as he opened the doors. Sarutobi took his seat amongst the council members and Ryu sat down in a seat the council had set up in front of them.

"Please state your name for the council." Said one of Sautobi's old teammates.

"Hizurigin Ryu."

"Your birth village."

"Can't tell you that."

"And why is that." Hiashi asked

"One because my village believes in secrecy so we only let people we trust know of our village." He saw the looks some of the council gave him but couldn't care less. "Next question."

"You understand the seriousness of your actions yesterday correct. You attacked a number of our shinobi. We already have an account of what happened from them we would like yours.

"Somehow I doubt they told you the entire truth. Yesterday while my students and I were walking towards the village gates when five of _your _Anbu engage us. They said "We are here to make sure that demon does not enter the village." I warned them what would happen if they attacked me. They didn't listen and tried to kill me. I defended myself and my students.

"How do we know you didn't attack first?"

"I don't waste energy fighting someone I can already beat." He said picking out his ear. Some of the council glared at him for insulting their shinobi which he just ignored again infuriating them even further.

"You will show us the respect we deserve." Said one of the council members fed up with his nonchalant attitude.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You seem to think I should just give you respect just because you have a kekki genki or have some high social standing in this village. I don't care if you were the damn fire daimyo you want my respect you earn it." One of the council members were about to say something but Ryu would have none of this and flared some killer intent thus stopping the council member along with freezing a few of others. "Now then are there any other questions?" Ryu asked suppressing the killer intent.

"Yes we demand to know more about these students of yours." Said Goza; trying to get the council back in control of this meeting.

"First thing NEVER. DEMAND. ME. TO. DO. ANYTHING. Second if you want to know so much about my students then ask for their files from the Hokage.

"We would rather get the information straight from the source." Said Goza. Ryu was starting to get tired of this meeting and really wanted to try and take a nap before he had to train his students.

"_Damn Fox." _"Alright but I'm only giving a basic summary. You want anything else go get the damn files. Who do you want to know about first?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" Ryu just groaned inwardly. Somehow he knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**The Hizurigin Residence **

Naruto and the others were currently watching a movie on T.V. They had noticed someone was following them along the way home and decided to wait for them to attack first. From what the fox had told Naruto there was about three of them each low chuunin level. They were starting to think the assailants were never going to attack when a kunai with an explosive note came through the window and landed right in front of them. The note went off as soon as it hit the ground. The three chuunin appeared in the room and saw the three bodies on the floor (We're going to call them Chu1-3)

"Well looks like we took care of the demon." Said Chu1spitting on Naruto's body

"Yeah…but, what about the other two?" Said Chu2 pointing to Rein and Kie's bodies.

"I heard the boy call the bastard his brother so he got what he deserved. The girl was just an unseen casualty. Said Chu3 kicking Kie's body

"You know I was expecting the demon to last longer. At least it would give us more time to make him suffer."

"Really now." Chu1 turned around and was met with a fist to the face sending him into one of the walls. The other two chuunins turned around and saw Naruto and Kie behind them with a pissed looked on their faces. Chu2 tried to stab Naruto but screamed in pain as something leapt onto his shoulder, biting him and pulling him to the ground. He looked back and saw a red fox leap off his shoulder and land next to Naruto. The last chuunin turned around and saw the bodies had turned to rocks.

"I hope you bastards have the money to pay for this." Ryu said cracking his knuckles. Chu1 had managed to pull himself out of the wall and got ready to attack the 'demon'. Chu2 picked himself up and glared at the fox and his partner.

"We're going to get you two for that. The three of us are more than enough to handle you two." Chu3 said. It was then that he remembered that there were three piles of rocks meaning-. His thoughts were cut when something wrapped around him and the other two chuunins forcing them to the floor. He looked up and saw it was the girl from before waving at him.

"You know you really should learn to count if your going to be a shinobi." Rein said giggling at them. They all tried to break free but the chains held fast. Rein then had hooks erupt from the chain so the more they wiggled around the more they bled.

"So what should we do with them?" Kie asked him and Naruto fixing the room up as much they could.

"I think I found my new guinea pigs." Rein knocked them out and dragged them towards one of the room of the house. Kie and Naruto almost felt sorry for them. Almost being the keyword.

"Well I'm going to bed. You should do the same." Kie said getting rid of some the debris.

"I think I'll stay up a little longer." Naruto said not forgetting about what the fox said and knew for sure the fox didn't forget either.

"Suit yourself. Night" Kie said walking up the stairs to his room and Naruto going to find something to keep him awake.

Ryu finally got home after almost two hours with the damn council. He really wanted to relax in a nice warm bed. He walked upstairs and headed to his room but stopped when he thought he heard screaming. He blamed it on his mind playing tricks on him until he heard it again. He got closer to the sound until he came to a room where there was loud music playing. He opened the door and saw three men stripped down to their boxers hanging on the wall with chains around their wrist. He turned to his right and saw Rein looking at him through a pair of goggles. His eyes shifted to the large needle in her left hand that held a clear liquid and a notepad in the other. A few seconds passed before Ryu sighed and shook his head.

"I'm too tired to deal with this shit. Goodnight Rein." Ryu said leaving her to her devices and going to his room where he slept soundly blocking out the loud music and the often screams that would get past the music.

* * *

That's chapter ten. Thanks everyone who who sent their reviews for chapter nine and those who are reading this story. Sorry bout the long wait school and stuff along with a little writers block. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave your reviews. 

**fallenfox:** Sorry not really doing couples right now and even if I was I wouldn't make those two a couple. If I do couples I would pair Rien with someone you probably wouldn't expect.


	11. Chapter 11

Fox, Warrior and Child of Blood

Chapter 11: Gennin Exam

* * *

It was finally here after weeks of boring history lessons and chakra exercises along with other tedious activities, The Genin Exam. Naruto, Rein and Kie had been waiting for this moment for months. They could finally get out of this classroom and get started on missions. Naruto remembered all the times they would skip class and try to entertain themselves. He laughed inwardly at one of the memories. 

_Flashback: Three weeks ago. _

Naruto had ditched class and was now trying to figure out what to do. Iruka would notice that he and Rein and Kie weren't in class. He settled on top of the Thirds head trying to figure out what to do. He looked down at the Thirds face and a idea came to him. he quickly pulled one of his scrolls and looked at the different seals outlined on the paper. He finally found the right ones and stuck to the Thids forehead and began to draw the seals. He continued this with the Seconds and he was just about finished when someone interrupted him.

"What are you doing gaki" Naruto looked up and saw a boy, probably not more than two years older than him glaring down at him. But it was the jacket he had on that caught his attention. A Chuunin jacket to be precise. He looked behind the Chuunin and saw two others standing on the top also glaring at him.

"I'm not going to ask you again." The Chuunin said

"Well what does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto asked putting the finishing touches on the seal.

"It looks like you're defacing the Kage monument. We're going to have to teach you a lesson." One of the Chuunin in the back said as he threw a few kunai at Naruto. Naruto just pushed chakra into his legs and pushed off the monument and flew down and landed on off the buildings below.

"If you want to _'teach' _me something you gotta catch me first." Naruto said running with the Chuunin close behind. Soon one of the Chuunins got close enough to hit Naruto but Naruto quickly used a **_Shunshin no Jutsu _**( Body Flicker Technique) and moved a few blocks away from the Chuunins. He found a large empty space and began to place a lagre seal on the grround. When he finished he went to the top of the building and saw the Chuunins looking for him.

"How could you lose him he was right in front of you?!"

"Just shut up and keep looking."

"Hey you bakas I'm right here." Naruto said dropping his pants and mooning the Three Chuunin The Three Chuunin was red in the face with anger and charged at the boy. Naruto quickly pulled up his pants and jumped back to the seal. He saw the Chuunins land and charge at him again. He waited until they were inside the circle and then activated it. The Cuhuunin soon found they couldn't move.

"What the hell is this?" said one of the Chuunin trying to move his leg. All three heard someone whistle and looked up to see Naruto with two large barrels behind him. Naruto open the one on the right of him and dumped the clear sticky liquid over the Chuunins.

"What the hell?!" Shouted one of the Chuunin, trying to get the foul tasting liquid out of his mouth.

"Glue. Chakra reinforced glue." Naruto said ripping off the top of the other barrel and then pouring out its contents. Gallons of multicolored feathers. When it was done Naruto found it very hard to contain his laughter. The three Chuunin now look like some sort of strange creature with their red, orange, blue, and purple feathers.

"_I really have to thank Rein for this glue"_

"Can this get any worse?" A Chuunin said trying to pull himself free again but it looked more like he was trying to fly.

"Oh yes" they all paled and it got worse when they saw that Naruto had pulled a camera out. Naruto took as much photos as the camera could hold from different angles before he left and activated the seals on the Kages heads. Suddenly the faces were splashed with multicolored paint that made them look like clowns. The First face was colored yellow with black tear marks under his eyes and orange hair. The Nidaime face was colored white with blue hair, The Thirds face was also painted white along with red swirl marks on his cheeks and last the Yodaime face had white paint over his move with bright pink lips and sky blue eyeliner. Of course each face had a bright red nose on.

"_Ah the things we do when were bored."_

"**You seriously need a hobby." **

_Flashback End_

"_Ah good time good times" _Naruto thought. He suddenly realized he hadn't heard from those Chuunins after he had set up pictures the pictures he took of them. He shrugged as they arrived at the classroom early again as Ryu would often run them out of the house so he could enjoy his day longer.

"Konichiwa Rein, Naruto, Kie." Iruka said happily. It took a while but during the passing weeks Iruka saw that Naruto wasn't the fox only its vessel. He had seen the way the villagers treated the boy and knew if he really was a demon then those people wouldn't be standing today.

"Konichiwa Iruka-sensai" the three said as they took their seats in the back and talked about what the exam could possibly be on. They knew there would be a written exam and probably a test on their skills as well. The only thing they wondered is what jutsu they would have to do. The just decided they would just wait and see. Soon the rest of the class arrived and Naruto took this time to go over what info he had on the possibles.

_Haruno Sakura: One of the best konoichi in class but still very weak, Cares more about her looks and the village heartthrob than training. A rival to Yamanaka Ino for the Uchiha's affection. _He moved onto a blond girl not to far from the pink one.

_Yamanaka Ino: Daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi. One of the best konoichi in class. Not as weak as Sakura but still fairly weak. Her family specializes in mind-altering jutsu. Another Uchiha-fan girl. _He turned to the last interesting konoichi, a dark indigo haired girl.

_Hyuga Hinata: Heir to the Hyuga clan. Her family possesses the Byakugan, the All Seeing Eye, allowing the user to _see _through basically any matter over extremely long distances. They also specialize in their own taijutsu, Gentle Fist, which aims to damage the body's chakra circulatory system. Hinata seems to be one of the only girls who aren't obsessed with the Uchiha however she seems to suffer from low self confidence._ He saw Hinata turn to look up at Naruto and quickly turned back around with a blush on her face. _And she also seems to like staring at me for some reason. _Naruto swore he heard the fox laughing in the back of his head.Clearing those thoughts he continued his mental report.

_Akimichi Choji: Part of the Akimichi clan, which specializes in expansion of certain body parts. _

_Nara Shikamaru: One of, if not, the laziest guy in the class but also a frickin genius from what the fox says. Family specializes in shadow manipulation and medicine making. _

_Inuzuka Kiba: One of the loudest students in the class as wells as hard-headed. Clan specializes in using nin-dogs in battle. _

_Aburame Shino: The quietest students in the academy. His clan specializes in using insects and because of this many of the other students don't associate with him. Seems to extremely intelligent._

_Gyouen: Barely any information on him aside from the fact he likes to play cards. Oh and tries to hit on every girl in the academy and Kyuubi says he's a lot stronger then he lets people know._

_And last Uchiha Sasuke: The last of the Uchihas, his family was know for possessing the Sharingan, the Copy Wheel Eye, which allows the user to copy and memorize any techniques it sees except kekkei genkais. He has a stick so far up his ass he only talks shit about how the Uchiha are the best. I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck on his squad._

He finished just as Iruka said they would be starting the exam. They started with a written exam. Naruto and the others already knew how they balanced the teams and decided that each of them would score different positions. Kie got a 90 Rein a 60 and Naruto a 30. They soon moved outside and had to do a accuracy test, switching their scores around. They found out they all had to do a bushin along with a jutsu of their choice for a bonus. Since they were going in alphabetical order Naruto knew it would be a while before his name was called. Kie soon was called and wore his head band around his right arm showing he passed. Naruto saw that everyone who he had predicted passed. Soon the Uchiha was called and came back with a headband. Of course his fan club was screaming of how they knew he would pass. Naruto was soon called and brought into a room that had all the academy teachers present. He could see some of the glares they sent his way but ignored it.

"Alright Naruto just create three bushins and you pass." Iruka said.

"Sure thing Iruka-sensai" Naruto performed the bushin but made a mistake and made five instead made six bushins instead. "Opps guess I overdid it huh?" Iruka just smiled and presented Naruto with a headband. Naruto chose one with a black sash. He came back to class and showed Rein and Kie his headband. Sasuke just scoffed.

"Looks like the dope passed but only barely." Naruto and Kie ignored him but Rein threw a kunai at him which he dodged. It was then that the Uchiha noticed he was stuck to the chair which resulted in a few laughs from the class. The Uchiha tried to pry the chair off and succeeded in removing it…along with the bottom of his pants that showed his bright pink boxers causing the class to go into another fit of laughs. No one noticed a camera going off in Reins hands. Iruka told the class that they would receive their teams in a week. The three left and saw the other students getting congratulations from their parents for passing. Naruto heard some of the parents whispering of how they could let that thing pass. Now Naruto could take being called a demon or fox but being called a thing was something he couldn't stand. He was just about to give those women a piece of his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ryu was right behind him glaring at the women talking about Naruto.

"Looks like you three passed your exam."

"Ryu-san I thought you would be sleeping right now?" Naruto said Kie and Rein agreeing with him

"Well I thought you all would want me to congratulate you three and give you something for passing the exams but I guess your gifts can wait. Oh and Rein you forgot to feed your pets this morning. I feed them but don't make a habit out of it." Naruto and the others immediately changed their minds thanking Ryu for the gifts.

"Well that's better. Come on lets go get something to eat." They started their way home but Ryu stopped before they got far. "Before I forget" he rapidly did some hand signs and a small breeze hit the women who were talking about Naruto. Suddenly their cloths fell apart leaving them in their underwear and causing them to scream in embarrassment while Ryu and the others laughed.

"And that's why you don't talk about someone behind their back." Ryu said as they made their way home.

* * *

Hokages Office

The Third was going over the exam reports about all the students who passed. He wasn't surprised to see Naruto Kie and Rein but now he had a problem. Who would be their team leader? Ryu said he would never be a shinobi of this village. Kakashi would be given to the Uchiha and the other Jonins had chosen their students and now he was faced with having to choose an instructor who wouldn't be biased against Naruto. So yeah it was pretty hard. He was almost about to give up when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter." The door opened showing in a women dressed in a

"Here's the report on the two prisoners Hokage-sama" Anko said in a bored tone.

"Thank you Anko." He looked at her bored expression as she handed the report. "Is something the matter Anko?" the Hokage asked putting away the report.

"Forgive me sir it just…well I barely ever get any prisoners to tor-I mean interrogate any more and the ones I do get break very easy. You wouldn't happen to have any missions available would you?"

"_Well I don't ever remember Anko having a problem with Naruto and she did say she wanted a mission."_

"You're in luck Anko I do happen to have one mission here. Now then just sign here."

"What type of mission is it sir?"

"This mission is highly important Anko and I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about until you agree to it but I can promise it will take care of that boredom of yours." The Hokage said. He knew if Anko knew what kind of mission this was there was no way she would agree to it. Now if she signed the paper then there was nothing she could do. Of course Anko trusting the Hokage signed the paper.

"So what kind of mission is this Sir?"

"Oh just taking on a genin team." The Hokage said waiting for the scream and Anko didn't disappoint.

"What!! Hokage-sama I asked for an interesting mission not babysitting some wet behind the ears genin!"

"Sorry Anko I thought anything would be better than _"interrogating" _prisoners who broke easily. Unfortunately you already signed the paper and if you refuse to take this mission I'll have to duct your pay." Anko gritted her teeth but kept the very colorful words she had for the Third in her mind.

"Fine just who am I stuck with?" Anko said admitting defeat.

"Hizurigan Kie, Kima Rein and Uzumaki Naruto" He looked up to see her expression and saw that she only raised an eyebrow at the last name.

"No one else wanted the team did they?"

"That and I didn't want them to fail just because of someone's biased decision"

"Fine but you're going to regret making me those genins Jonin instructor" Anko said laughing slightly as she left the office.

"_Oh I think it's the other way around Anko." _The Hokage thought as he pulled out his orange book and started back on his novel.

* * *

Naruto and the others were involved in idle chatter as they made their way back home. Ryu was called away by a messenger bird from Karasu stating she needed help back at her village. So Ryu left their gifts as he disappeared in a small breeze of ice. They all suddenly jumped back as the ground they were just standing was embedded with kunai and shuriken. Suddenly two teams of Konoha shinobi landed on the ground in front of them. 

"Care to explain why you just tried to kill us?" Kie asked angry for having to put up with stupid villagers after having such a good time enjoying his graduation.

"Don't act innocent you know why we're here. Now tell us where the Forbidden Scroll is and we won't hurt you too bad for stealing it." Answered one of the shinobi.

"Oh no please don't hurt me I'll tell you where the scroll is." Kie said feigning a frightened appearance. "Now then there are a few things wrong with what you said. One there was no way for us to steal the scrolls since we were somewhere else and yes I do have people who can vouch for us. Two you said don't act innocent when we had no idea what we did. Oh and three" He steeped in front of Rein giving her a peculiar hand signal. "You said you wouldn't hurt us too bad. Sorry to tell you this but you hurting us is never going to happen. Rein now!" Rein threw up the ball of light she had been working on when Kie gave here the signal. They all stupidly looked at the ball of light and were blinded as it exploded. When there vision returned the three were gone.

Rein, Naruto and Kie appeared on one of the rooftops as they hid from the shinobi searching for them. "Great so what do we do now?" Naruto asked as he checked for shinobi

"Well we're obviously getting set up here. Probably someone posed as us and stole the scroll. They're probably hiding somewhere wait for things to calm down." Kie said signaling them to start moving again as he thought what do to.

"The best place to hide is the forest so that's most likely were we will find them." Rein said as they nodded and ran into the forest. When they entered Naruto summoned Niiroand had him search for any new scents in the forest. Niiro instantly picked up a new scent and ran towards it. After a while of running Nirro stopped and informed him the new scent was coming from up ahead. Naruto let Nirro go as they looked forward and saw three men around a shed with the forbidden scroll strapped to the back of the one in the middle. They recognized Mizuki was the one in the centre and the other two were apparently also Chuunin. There was also a large human body wrapped in wire behind the men that was struggling to get free. Naruto could recognize the body was Iruka's. He was happy to see he was still breathing.

"Well it's probably calmed down by now. Let's take care of him and get out of here." Said one of the chuunin, taking out a kunai, and stopping in front of Iruka. The Chuunin started to bring the kunai down but was stopped by a punch from Naruto that sent him back to where Mizuki was standing. Before the other two could act Mizuki was kicked in the back of his head and the other Chuunin was punch in the gut by Kie knocking him out.

"It's not very nice to steal someone's identity you know. We almost got killed because of you." Naruto said as Rein and Kie moved to his side.

"Don't worry I'll correct that right now." Mizuki yelled as he took off the two fuuma shuriken and threw them as the other chuunin threw some normal shuriken. Kie stepped in front and soon a wall of stone appeared in front of the three. When the wall fell the two chuunins noticed the three were gone. Before they could move Naruto and Kie burst from the ground and delivered a kick to their chins, launching them into the air. Rein appeared above them and wrapped her chains around them and fired a few bolts of electricity through the chains, paralyzing the two. They were thrown back to the ground where their guts came in contact with Naruto and Kie's fist. They dropped the two chuunin and Rein tied them up with one of her chains.

"Iruka-sensai are you okay?" Naruto asked removing the wire. Iruka was still trying to get over his shook at what he had just seen. Naruto picked up Iruka and acted as a crutch for him. Kie picked up the three chuunins and Rein followed as they left the forest. Rein stopped for a second and looked up at the sky before breaking away as Kie was calling for her to catch up.

The Hokage could be seen in his office looking at the scene through his crystal ball. He had been watching since Rein used that ball of light, consequently rubbing his eyes. When he first found out they had been reported stealing very strange as Naruto had told him about the large library Ryu had. He was impressed at how strong the three were to take out three chuunins with no problem. Those three would make shinobi of the leaf.

* * *

Well that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry haven't updated in a while homework and exams keeping me busy along with other stuff. I'll go into more detail about what's going on with Karasu in the next chapter. I'm also looking for a beta reader for the story. Here's a character sketch of Gyouen. 

Gyouen: This is probably my last important OC. He has black fingerless gloves along with dark brown armor around the elbows. His hair is a dark brown and stands upright like Kakashi's. He has on red framed sunglasses. He wears a long sleeve tight black shirt that showed off his figure. He has on black pants, which have a few pockets. He wears a short brown cloak that looks like the bottom was ripped off.

Want to wish you all a happy holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Test

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and co. I do own every OC and original jutsu in this story however. 

"Yo!" normal talk

"**I'll eat you!"** Demon talking

"_I'm thinking!_" thoughts

Notice: I'm not making Naruto a complete idiot and this will not be a yaoi story.

B/N: I'm not gonna make Naruto gay, that's all I have to say.

* * *

The Academy: A Week Later 

Today was the day that what decide the teams. Most of the females were saying how they would be assigned on the same team as the Uchiha while said Uchiha just snorted thinking being assigned to a team would only slow him down. Kie, Rein, and Naruto were just hoping they would all be on the same team. Soon Iruka arrived with a notepad that contained the Jonin each student would be assigned to. Iruka started on a speech of they were now shinobi of the leaf and other things that Naruto and the others tuned out. Finally he started on the teams which Naruto tuned out until team seven was called.

"Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Said girl let out a shriek of happiness and held up the victory sign. "Yes…and Gyouen. Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." Gyouen looked up rubbing a hand mark from hitting on another girl. When he realized what Iruka said he screamed out in outrage inside his mind.

"_Great I'm placed with the guy who has a stick way up his ass and flat-chested pink haired harpy." He mentally started to cry at this point. "Why Kami why I know I'm a damn thief and I'm not completely honest but do I really disserve this?" _

Naruto, Rein and Kie felt some sympathy for Gyouen. He might have tried to cheat them in cards the first time they met him but after a while they had turned into pretty good friends…well fairly decent anyway.

"Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata and your instructor will be Yuhi Kurenai.

"There will be no Team 9 as they are still in circulation so Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka and your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi.

"Team 11 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Kima Rein and Hizurigan Kie. Your instructor will be Mitarashi Anko. You're all free for lunch now; remember to be back in an hour for you instructors to pick you up." Iruka went to sit down as the students left the room.

Meanwhile in the Hokages Office the Jonin instructors were going over the files of the genin hopefuls.

"So Kurenai you got the Inuzka, Aburame and the Hyuga? Form what I heard the Hyuga girl has confidence issues?" Said a lazy voice in the back currently reading a orange colored book.

"Yes Kakashi I've heard of that hopefully the Inuzaka could bring her confidence and she could perhaps calm him down a bit. If that happens I can turn them into a good tracking team." stated the raven haired, crimson eyed beauty known as Yuhi Kurenai

"True and I have to agree I seem to have an odd team on my hands this year though I'm pleased to have the Uchiha on my team. When he unlocks the Sharigan it will be easier to teach him. Then looking at the Haruno she seems to have near perfect chakra control but this could be due to her low chakra reserves. I can train her in some genjutsu. And then there's the other kid. There's barely any info about him except he's good at weapon throwing and using a bo-staff he never takes off his shades. Hmm…" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at something interesting in the report.

"And then there's team 11."

"Yeah a fifteen year old, the demon brat and then that eight year old girl. Hey Anko I don't remember you even signing up for a genin team?" Said another jonin in the back of the room.

"I didn't the Third thought it would do me some good." Anko said not looking up from her report. It said the girl had perfect chakra control and was average in genjutsu, while Kie was skilled in kenjutsu along with taijutsu and Naruto seemed to be failing in almost every area expect taijutsu and weapon throwing but even those two grades were barely passing. It was also noted Rein seemed to be a mini Anko which caused her to raise an eyebrow at the claim. She didn't have time to ponder long as the Third appeared and took his seat.

"I trust you all went over the files so let's now see them in person." The Third said before pulling out his crystal ball. The first image was a brown haired boy talking loudly to a small white puppy as well as his new teammates. Next to him was an indigo haired in a pale beige jacket. She wore dark blue pants, which just passed her knees, and had pale lavender colored eyes. In the tree above them sat a black haired boy with black glasses.

The image changed to a long blonde haired girl with a purple top along with a matching skirt. Everyone noticed how annoyed with the team placement.

"_Why do I have to get stuck with the fatass and the lazy bastard?" _Fortunately for her Choji didn't hear the fatass comment as he was too engrossed in eating his chips and the Nara was enjoying his cloud watching too much to reply.

The image again changed to a pink haired girl talking to a raven haired boy.

"_Sasuke-kun would you like to have lunch together to get to know each other better?" said the girl with a blush on her face._

"_No I'm not going to waste my time on a weakling." The Uchiha said coldly_

The Jonin's gave a look of sympathy to Kakashi who just shook his head as he wondered where the other member of his team was.

The image changed again to a group of kids. One was a dark brown haired boy currently playing cards with another larger boy. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a brown tethered cloak. The boy he was playing was currently losing. He was wearing a black shirt and had a black armguard on each arm with a windmill shuriken attached to it. The last boy had spiky blonde hair with red tips and bright blue eyes. The oldest boy appeared to be arguing with the dark brown haired boy.

"_I am going to find out how you're cheating." Kie said as he lost another hand and gave Gyou another handful of coins._

"_You know it hurts you think I'd cheat you. I'm just that good or maybe you just suck ever thought of that?" he said dodging a strike from Kie. _

The image turned to a small girl with long orange hair that went down her back with bright pink eyes. She was currently wearing a white and red dress and was licking a lollipop. She was currently humming while looking down at the game they were playing. She stopped and looked up at the sky for a short while before shrugging her shoulders and turned back to the game. Soon the students were called back in to wait for their instructors.

The Jonin present wondered if the girl knew she was being watched but waved it off. The Hokage dismissed them to go pick up their charges. Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma left together and arrived to pick up their teams. A few other Jonins had arrived already and left with their students. They entered the classroom to see their team along with Kakashi's was still here.

"Team 10, get down here!" Asuma shouted. Two boys, one rather plump and the other wearing a ponytail, along with a blonde haired girl walked down. Kurenai called her students down as well, though nicer then Asuma.

"Team 11, get down here and follow me outside." The genin got up and followed their teacher outside. They soon arrived at a huge fenced of forest with caution signs all around it.

"Welcome to area 44 also known as the Forest of Death. This will be our training ground provided you pass my test. If were going to a team we need to get to know each other so I'll start. I'm Anko Mitarashi. I love dango. I hate a certain someone but he's not important, but I also hate people that underestimate me or my team. My hobbies are eating dango and torturing the prisoners with Ibiki. My goals are not really important. Alright, you with the katana you're next."

"My Name is Hitzurigin Kie. I like practicing with my weapons, drawing and sculpting. I hate people who underestimate me or insult Rein or Naruto. My goals are to become a weapon master and clean up my clan's reputation. Anko nodded and signaled to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training and creating new jutsus and learning new ones. I hate people who hate others for things they can't control. My dream is to change this village's opinion of me and become the greatest shinobi in the world." Anko wondered how much he knew of the fox sealed inside him but shook her head and signaled the last member of the team.

"My name is Kima Rein. I like sweets, singing and playing games. I hate people who underestimate me because of my age. My goal is to become a recognized shinobi." Anko nodded and wondered about the file saying she was like her.

Now that that's out of the way, you three need to be back here by nine tomorrow. We're going to have a test to see if you have what it takes to really become genins. The academy was to test your test your skills. Any questions?" they shook their heads. "Good your all dismissed." With that Anko disappeared leaving the three in front of the gate.

"What should we do now?" Rein asked

"No doubt this forest is where we're going to have our test so we should probably familiarize ourselves with the area. Also Naruto can you and Rein set up some traps as well while I draw up a map." He said as he pulled out a sketch pad and a pencil. "Come on let's hurry and get this done." The three leapt over the gate and entered the forest. They didn't notice their instructor who had heard everything they said.

"_Hmm maybe they'll pass after all." _She thought as she left to make her report to the Hokage.

It was around 1 o'clock when they all finished. The forest was still too big to get everything but they believed they could make up for it by keeping their sensei in the areas they knew of. When they arrived home they found out Ryu was still away so they made their own dinner again as they talked over a battle plan. Naruto and Kie would attack first but also move her towards the traps they set. Rein would help with genjutsu and ninjutsu to keep her from moving to far away into the forest. They agreed on the plan and went to bed feeling ready for their test tomorrow. When each of them entered their rooms they found a scroll on their bed and a note from Ryu.

_Naruto_

_This is a jutsu I was going to teach you before I got pulled away. It's a technique Karasu stole from this village scroll thought you might like it. _

Naruto looked down at the letter and found a jutsu called **Kage Bushin**. Naruto wondered why he received another clone techniquewhen he saw a little side note to the bottom.

_These are different than earth clones. You can have each of them reading or practicing something all their knowledge goes to you. Also they have their own chakra system so they can perform jutsus however they don't last as long as the earth clones. _Naruto was questioning why Ryu didn't teach him this before when he saw another side note.

_Didn't teach this because you would have bragged about this to the other two and having to also teach them as well and I would have to spend time more time teaching you jutsus._

"_Lazy bastard" _Naruto thought as he went to go practice the jutsu. Kie's note was for **Doton: Yomi Numa** while Rein's received one for **Itami Nami (Pain Wave),** a ninjutsu that caused every one of its victim's pain sensors to go off. Kie went outside to practice while Rein went to try hers on her pets.

The next morning the three arrived al little ahead of time at the gate. They decided to go over the plan again while waiting for their instructor. Their instructor soon arrived and explained the test.

"Alright your goal is to survive inside the forest while I hunt you. You can use any method you want to survive. You have half an hour after that I'm coming in after you." She pulled out a stop watch from her pocket. "Start now!" the three genins quickly ran through the open gate and started with their plan. Naruto and Kie created two clones each while Rein took to the tree tops. A little while later Anko entered the forest searching for the three genin. She was being cautious since she knew about the traps they had set. Suddenly she dodged a downward sword strike and saw Kie trying to take of her head with his katana. She dodged all his strikes until she saw an opening and stuck two senbon needles into his neck attempting to knock him out as well as a kick to his chest. She was surprised when he continued to push her back. It was then that she noticed the area she kicked seemed crack. She quickly took out a kunai and slashed him across the legs. Just as she thought small grains of rock fell from cut proving this was a rock clone. She attached an exploding note to a kunai before embedding it into the clone. The clone quickly tried to remove the kunai but wasn't fast enough.

"Oh sh-"the note detonated blowing the clone into millions of fragments. Just as soon as the earth clone Naruto appeared and launched an armful of shuriken at the jonin who skillfully dodged the assault. She quickly appeared behind Naruto and tried to take his head of with spin kick. Naruto caught the kick and hurled her further into the forest. She righted herself on one of the branches and realized her mistake. Her hand was currently on a blue glowing seal. She jumped away just as the seal glowed white and the tree exploded. Suddenly familiar seals glowed on the other trees and soon they to started blowing up. Anko managed to avoid all the explosions but was still struck by some debris and pieces of wood. One such small piece of wood was lodged in her leg. Anko pulled the splinter out and vowed to pay the three brats back for making her go through all this. She got up and this time was careful not to activate any more traps. She stopped when she heard giggling and turned to see nothing. She continued on but had become more focused on her surroundings. She stopped again when she heard the giggling. She focused chakra to her ears to find the source of the sound but it was everywhere making find the origin impossible.

"Anko-sensei, remember how I said I like games?" Rein's voice rang out all around. Anko suddenly began to feel very afraid but couldn't understand why. She had faced more dangerous missions than this but the girl's voice seemed to invoke some sort of fear inside her. The voice started speaking again.

"Well we're going to play one now. The rules are simple: you have to get to a certain location a few meters in front of you. You have ten minutes to get there. If you're even one second late…let's say you won't like failing this game. Oh and don't try to run off to the sides. You won't like it. The game starts now." Anko was wondering what this girl was thinking when she heard a rattling sound behind her. She turned to see six chains coming out of the bushes staring down at her. Two had pointed ends similar to kunai, another two, about six inches long, had saw-like blades. The last two had four claws, one in each direction. When the claws opened they revealed a long needle in the middle of it. All six needles seemed to stare at her for moment before they attacked. She replaced herself with a log that was skewered into firewood. She wondered how to get rid of these things when she dodged another strike from below. She decided to take the girls words to heart and ran. She dodged or blocked each strike from the chains. She quickly back flipped away from one that tried to take off her head. Summoning five clones to distract the chains while she tried to figure out a way to destroy them. She decided to use the rest of her exploding tags as the chains finished the last clone. She finished placing the tags just as one of the chains wrapped around her ankle and slammed her into the ground. Before she could use a Kawarimi two more wrapped around each hand and then another around her leg. She gazed at the remaining two chains as they barreled toward her. Anko closed her eyes awaiting her death. Seconds passed before she opened her eyes wondering what happened. The two chains had stopped directly at her neck before they started to recoiled back into the forest. The others soon let go and also recoiled back into the forest letting Anko catch her breath. She was shaken when she heard that chilling laughter again.

"Anko-san your time is up. You better start running now or else. Hehehe" Anko was startled as she saw a black mist flowing through the growth of the forest this time. When the mist came in contact with any plant life it would wilt and die. Anko jumped back as an arm of smoke tried to grab her. She decided to follow the girl's advice as she moved through the forest. Looking back she saw the hands of smoke trying to grab her. Anko watched as one grabbed a small bird and the body started decaying while the bird was still alive. She looked in front of her and sweat dropped as she saw the sign in the middle of a clearing reading "Safe Zone". She screamed in pain as one of the arms touched her leg. She reached the zone just as two more grabbed each shoulder causing another scream of pain. When the hands receded she looked at the damage on her shoulders. The skin had completely burned off and the area was black thanks to death of blood cells. She dodged a barrage of shadow clones from Naruto. One tried to punch her but his fist was caught and thrown into another clone turning into puffs of smoke. She was about to destroy the rest of the clones before she blocked a sword strike. She saw Kie taking out his second sword and blocked a strike to her sides with another kunai. She jumped back to avoid a swarm of kunai coming from the Naruto clones. Kie appeared above her and cut the tree she was leaning on. She quickly severed Kie's arm which turned out to be another clone. The Jonin attached an explosive tag to the clones back as she pushed to the other clones. The tag exploded taking out the entire squad. Anko leaned on another tree questioning why she was suddenly feeling so weak. She took to the trees to avoid another swarm of projectiles. She jumped from tree to tree trying to regain some of her energy. She quickly jumped out of the tree as it was chopped down from another one of Kie's swords. A pack of Naruto's came at their falling teacher each carrying a kunai. Anko threw a couple shuriken but only a few resulted in hitting the clones. Two clones were left and came charging at Anko. Anko quickly substituted herself with one of the clones resulting in the two stabbing each other. Anko landed on the ground trying to stop her body from shaking. She quickly rolled away from a earth spike that almost speared through her. She gazed up and saw Kie going through a set of handseals. Suddenly more spikes erupted from the ground forcing her back. She was caught by a blunt spike that sent her into a tree. She quickly replaced herself with a clone and jumped to another tree to try and catch herself.

"Feeling tired Sensei?" Anko turned to see the young girl staring at her with her hands in the ram hand seal. Anko suddenly found herself becoming dizzy and found standing up becoming harder. She collapsed to her knees and tried to stop her head from spinning.

"Nighty night sensei." Anko looked up to get struck in the head with a red boot from Rein. Confirming she was out like a light she signaled Naruto and Kie who landed on the branch. Kie noticed the boot impression on her face.

"Did you really have to kick her Rein? She was going to pass out anyway." Rein shrugged her shoulders causing Kie and Naruto to sigh.

"Alright can we get out of this forest now and get something to eat?" Naruto asked. Kie just waved in a yes and picked up his instructor and they all started their way back to the gate entrance.

Anko woke up with a splitting headache. She brought here hands to rub her head and opened her eyes to the harsh sun. She slowly got up and recognized she was in the field in front of the entrance to the forest of death. She looked around and saw her three eating a few distance away from her. She got up and made her way to the three. Or at least she tried. Anko looked down and noticed one of the chains from before was wrapped around her ankle Suddenly her memory of the fights in the forest came back to her.

"You're awake that's good to see. I was afraid we went a little too far." Anko looked up from her ankle to see Naruto eating some Ramen with Rein on his shoulders and Kie right behind them eating some pocky. Anko turned back to Naruto who was offering a box of dango to her.

"Alright one of you explain what happened in there and get this stupid chain off me."

I guess you want us to start at the beginning correct Anko-senei?" Anko just nodded as she watched the chain unravel itself from around her and crawl up Reins leg. "To start we realized you picked this area because you were most familiar with it giving you the unfair advantage so we fixed that by placing traps along the forest. We also knew you wouldn't take us seriously so we used that to our advantage. Naruto and I created clones to not only wear you down but with your full attention Rein could get her experiment ready."

"Experiment?" Anko asked already not liking the word.

"Yes you see Rein coated the trees with a special drug that when the bark comes in contact with an animal it activates the part of the brain that is responsible with fear. That was the reason why you started to become weaker as well. From there we created more clones to make your blood flow more making the drug work faster. And then when you were weak enough Rein just used a genjutsu to knock you out. From there I guess you can figure out what happened next."Anko looked towards Rein stabbing needles into a doll that looked a lot like the last Uchiha.

"But what about those chains and that black mist?"

"Genjutsu," Rein stated simply "I used a genjutsu that responded from your fear and the drug making the images you saw appear to be real. It affected all your senses. That's why you felt pain when the mist grabbed you. Go ahead check your shoulder, the mark isn't there anymore." Anko looked at her shoulder and saw that the fabric covering it was still there. She looked under it and noticed there wasn't even a scar there.

"That's some drug you have there." Anko stated in amazement. "So did you make it?" Anko said turning her attention back to Rein.

"Hai guess I forgot to tell you I like to play with chemicals. Oh well you know now." Rein said stabbing a doll that looked a lot like one of the instructors at the academy.

"So Anko-sensei do we pass?" Naruto asked with a mouthful of ramen

"Yeah you all passed. Meet me at the Hokages office tomorrow to receive our mission." Anko brushed herself off and told them to get a goods night rest. All three vanished while Anko left to give in her report to the Hokage. Naruto went to celebrate while Kie left to practice with his weapons and Rein went home to work another of her test.

* * *

I finally finished this chapter. It's been a while since I updated I know. Mostly to do with procrastination with some writers block and having to do redo the chapter over and over. I tried to differ from what other writers did with Anko hoped it turned out okay. Read and review. Also if you hate the chapter make sure to state why you do.

Later


End file.
